


香水有毒（All獒）

by mansawa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansawa/pseuds/mansawa
Summary: 1) 黑帮AU2) all獒/all科，请小心食用3) 题目是乱起的，与歌曲没什么大关系





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

（主胖獒、雨獒）

 

他本来没有打算责怪他，虽然这种行为在他心目中是可以判处死刑，但这次他不介意放对方一马，一来他知道那孩子被下药了，二来看着胖小子呆头呆脑的样子，又挺合他意……但那傻小子从地上爬起来时说的那句话还是令他警觉起来。

「科哥……我还可以再找你吗？」

他一个眼刀劈过去，少年吓了一大跳，差点被自己的裤子绊到，大概是因为第一次直面「藏獒」的杀意，那孩子顿时手足无措起来，也不知道自己说错什么话了。

张继科瞪大了一双桃花眼，琥珀色的瞳膜夹着冰渣，凶狠和多情矛盾的混在一起，冷暖莫辨，但又令人不自禁想靠近。他打量着少年，最后停在那双青涩的大小眼上，在那黑白分明的注视背后，他看见一只小老虎，既带着对王者的仰慕，亦抱着初生牛犊不怕虎的傲气，亦趋亦步，逐渐迫近。

作为站在食物链顶点的张继科来说，他不害怕开战，更多反而是一种对战斗的期待和渴望；然而，他太熟悉那种眼神——他见得太多了，那不单单是一个年轻人对老大哥的挑战，更是一个年轻雄性懵懂中带着欲望的眼神。

——真恶心。

张继科的神情更冷了，薄唇抿出了刀刻般的角度，再毫不留情的吐出一个字：「滚！」

樊振东连外套都没敢拿就跑出去了，直到走到酒店外面的喷水池前，他才停下来……

一直以来张继科对他很好，自藏獒在杀神的黑巿格斗场中挑中了他以后，虽说未把他当作亲信安放在身边，但他一个新人能在数月里混到如今地位，都是多得藏獒的各种提携。

然而今天，他把一切都搞砸了！

樊振东狠狠咬着嘴，委屈得快想哭了，在擂台上他是凶狠的樊少皇，但在偶像面前他可半点气势都拿不出来，始终，他只是个尚未成年的少年。

他揉了揉眼睛，双手微微颤抖着的点燃了根香烟，希望尼古丁能麻醉他的紧张。深深的吸了一口，大脑稍息下来，昨晚的记忆却翻倒出来：自己在张继科身上磨蹭、自己的手在张继科的窄细手腕上施力……

然后张继科一手扳倒他，跨坐在他身上，那双桃花眼恼怒的上挑着，似乎是想对他这种无礼轻薄的行为加以责难，但看到少年一副被药物煎熬得可怜兮兮的样子，他又不禁好笑，叼着烟的唇也勾起一个弧度，他任由樊振东在他身下燥热难耐的扭动，岩石般的大腿轻松的压制着少年。直至看到对方没有意识的在空气中挺动腰胯，他才不舒服的皱了皱眉。

「科哥，科哥……好难受，帮帮我，好难受……继科……」

张继科挑了挑眉，决定先处理这个以下犯下上的问题，解气的在对方胸口上重重的捏了一把——「啊！」痛楚对陷入情欲的人来说无疑更是折磨，樊振东扭动得更厉害，腹肌一而再的磨擦张继科紧实的臀部。

藏獒眼中的杀气更重，若是换了另一个人如此冒犯他，恐怕早已被他拧断了脖子……他叹了口气，伸出骨节分明的两指夹过嘴边的烟，另一手扳过樊振东略带圆润的下巴，正视着他意乱情迷的眼睛，一口烟催情般的呼在他的脸上，同时把香烟隔着裇衫狠狠按在他的肩上。

——樊振东就这样低吼着的射在裤子里。

想到这里，小胖已恨不得把自己活埋在地面下，牛仔裤上的污迹、右肩上的灼痛、激烈射精后的疲软……都反覆提醒着他昨夜的荒唐。

他把脸埋在手心中，再次为勾起的回忆而低吟出声。

※※※

另一边厢，张继科已致电周雨，叫他过来接送自己。

他犹豫了半秒，还是开口道：「小雨，顺便多带一套衣服来。」

「科哥，我跟了你那么久，还不知道你的洁癖吗？」周雨笑道。作为首席亲信，他对张继科每次睡过酒店后发作的洁癖都习以为常，也习惯性的准备好一套换洗衣物。

「不，准备多一套，大码的。你待会在酒店门外找找，见到小胖的话，给他换上。」说完他也不等周雨回话就挂线了。

「？」周雨瞪着手机数秒，即使满腹疑团，还是乖乖的多取一套衣物。

把玛莎拉蒂的车匙交给酒店的门童，周雨环视一圈，立刻就见到坐在水池旁的樊振东，他快步走上前，拍了拍那萎靡的背影。当樊振东回头看他时，他简直认不出他来。

不是说样子不同了，而是一夜之间颓丧了许多，像是属于樊少皇的气势被完全吸干了一样，使周雨刹那间认不出来。

「雨哥——」连嗓音都沙哑了，周雨几乎以为他哭过了。

「发生什么事？」

小胖摇摇头，不肯说话。

「不爱说就算。你身上又是酒气又是汗味，臭死了！难怪科哥叫我拿套衣服给你。」

樊振东惊喜的抬头看他，似是被他话中的讯息鼓舞了，眼中的神采一下子恢复了。

周雨心里好笑，少年的心事根本完全藏不住，他甚至不会花心思去藏。周雨把装着衣物的袋子扔进樊振东怀里，吩咐道：「给——快去换了，今晚邱哥酒吧有场交易，你换完先过去准备一下。」

「收到。」小胖装模作样的行了个军礼，然后飞快的走了。

周雨大眼睛骨碌的转了转，若有所思，少年身上除了烟酒和汗臭，还隐约传出性的余味。不过周雨也不担心，以张继科的性格，谁要是敢对他实践那些非分之想，那个人都不用指望活到明天，樊振东或许以「可爱的弟弟」的身份拿到一些甜头，但离情人或是爱人的位置太远了，起码比起周雨还远多了。

他重新勾起阳光的笑容，往张继科的房间步去。

「科哥——」周雨敲了敲酒店门，喊话道：「我是周雨啊！」

门一打开，他就被一大片古铜色的肌肤闪花了眼，张继科只在腰以下包了条毛巾，任由布满疤痕的胸膛裸露着，即使周雨已见识过很多遍，甚至当中大部份的伤疤他都有见证背后的故事，可是每次看着那恰到好处的肌肉、精致的纹身和交错的疤痕，都会对他造成视觉上的冲击。

周雨尽量不着痕迹的咽了口口水，递出手上的纸袋，故作镇定的咳了声，但开口时还是掩饰不到吵哑的声音：「哥，你的衣服。」

张继科抬眼看了看他，眼中闪过一丝疑惑，但还是决定不再过问。

周雨走进房里，视线不敢再落到对方身上——张继科对那种眼神很敏感，就是那种欲望的眼神……周雨之所以能够在首席亲信这个位置居高不下，就是因为他从不触碰藏獒的逆鳞，他比张继科本人更清楚他的底线和极限。

他把豹子的尖牙利爪小心翼翼的藏好，从来不把那些饥渴透露丝毫，在那个强大而俊美的男人眼中，他伪装作一只乖巧体贴的小动物，所以男人才安心把他留在身边，宠着他。

即使他们都心知肚明，周雨为了爬上这个位置，背地里头使用的手段有多血猩……肖战甚至想过招他帮忙打理陈玘手下的几个黑拳巿场，不过周雨只是固执的盯着张继科身边的空缺——那里的上一任人物可是被他在酒吧里活生生的打残了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

（主雨獒、邱獒）

 

即使他们都心知肚明，周雨为了爬上这个位置，背地里头使用的手段有多血猩……肖战甚至想过招他帮忙打理陈玘手下的几个黑拳巿场，不过周雨只是固执的盯着张继科身边的空缺——那里的上一任人物可是被他在酒吧里活生生的打残了。

 ※※※

那本是一场微不足道的争吵，原因是什么并不重要，好像是为了女人、或是男人……反正全世界都看得出是周雨在引起事端，人们都避开战区，要知道这酒吧是邱胎可门下的，在他的地盘挑衅藏獒的人，无疑是找死。

周雨不想死，他要找的是藏獒。他那双充满童真的眼睛微微眯起，展示出不符年龄的凶残，下一秒，全场都见证到同样不符合他外表的打法。

看似瘦弱的少年的身体里蕴藏着野兽般的力量，他的打法不讲章法却招招致命，甚至可以用「阴毒」来形容，对面的男人身形巨大，但在少年眼中他只是个笨重的沙包，无处不是罩门。

「他会不会是那个『雷哥』？近来在北区冒起的混混……」

「打法是像个混混，但眼神不简单。」此人说完还吹了个响亮的口哨。

「邱哥！」

众人的视线立刻被转移了，只见酒吧的老板懒洋洋的靠着吧台，对场内的打斗兴趣盎然，丝毫不见传说中脾气很大的模样，随着周雨连续重击在男人鼻梁上的勾拳，他再次吹出口哨。

酒保在他面前放下一杯龙舌兰，问道：「邱哥，你不出手吗？那个男人怎说也是藏獒的手下﹐这事——传出去不好听。」

「哼！这废物也配做科子的左右手吗？」

他声音不大，但足以传到去周雨的耳边，少年停下单方面的虐打，转头看了邱贻可一眼，似是评估这人的地位和实力。

邱贻可似笑非笑的回看他，周雨挑了挑眉，抬腿就向着对面摇摇欲坠的男人一下飞踢，正中腹部，男人也因此倒地，昏死过去。少年直直走向酒吧主人，直到二人之间只剩下一步之距，他昂起头说：「他不配的话，我配吗？」

邱贻可脸色一沉，冷冷的道：「你？！凭什么？」话还未说完，周雨的左拳已到眼前……

有惊无险的，这场闹剧最终以周雨被邱贻可勒晕过去而结束。

周雨醒过来时还能感觉到喉头火烧一般的痛着，不过他倒是很惊喜自己尚存人间，即使他现在被人蒙着双眼反绑在一张粗糙的椅子上。他也没有费工夫去挣扎，只是安静的等待。

对方也没有让他等太久。

「就是这个小子？」不远处一把声音撕破沉默，伴随着两人的脚步缓缓接近。

「嗯哼。」周雨认得出这是邱贻可的声音。

先头那人笑了笑，再恶狠狠道：「这位雷哥都算他妈的厉害！我已有很多年没见过你脸上挂彩了。」

「我同意。」

——第三把声音在周雨身后响起，声线不大，语气低沉中带点磁性。但这平淡的三个字听在周雨耳中无异于惊雷，说话的人在他背后一米左右的距离，明显早在他醒来前已候在此，而他竟然完全没有察觉到… …少年在黑暗中不禁冒出冷汗。

邱贻可没有理会少年透露出来的不安，还是一副调侃的口吻：「他是不错，刚刚肖爸说想招他进来，帮玘哥你打理黑拳巿场。」

周雨心里一动，开口正想说话。

陈玘——那个说话很凶的男人——轻哼一声，不甚在意的回道：「我没所谓。倒是科子你？他把你的人打个半死，你觉得呢？」

少年的心脏不受控制的狂跳回起来，就是这个人！站在他背后的，就是他长久以来渴望追随的那个人！周雨不得不丢脸的承认，他怂了，尤其是他没有听到张继科回应陈玘的那句「你觉得呢」，或是他点头了、耸肩了而周雨却因为一块愚蠢的黑布而看不到。

然后他感觉到右肩覆上了一只手，同时冰凉的食指不轻不重的搭在他的脉搏上，藏獒慵懒的声音在他耳边响起：「我可以松开你的手和眼，但你最好做个乖孩子。」说着食指在少年颈上的要害位置轻轻一按，见他点点头表示明白才俐落的解开他。

周雨发誓这辈子最乖就是这一刻了。

下一秒，他便看到张继科的一双桃花眼，没有杀气，只是喜怒不明的跟他对看，直至他按捺不住先一步移开目光，并且为对方的视线像个孩子般羞红了脸。

少年这个示弱的动作明显讨好了他，张继科甚至难得慷慨的赏了个笑容给对方，令少年稚气的脸更红了。

陈玘和邱贻可在后方翻了翻白眼，对于自己师弟这种撩汉的行为表示不愿多看。

「把人打残了吗？也好。反正那家伙……本来就不打算留着。」藏獒顺了一下头毛，眼神还是牢牢的锁在周雨身上，良久才摇摇头说：「但据我所知，雷哥是个独行客，不为任何人卖命。之前已有几个北区老大找过你了，对吗？」

周雨点点头。

「而你宁愿让他们打断你的手，也不要加入他们？」

少年目光一闪，再次点头。

藏獒嘴角的弧度不减，但目光越发锐利，隐隐透露着血光。

周雨警告自己：这次绝不能移开目光。他感觉到灵魂深处有只豹子轻挠着，似乎想冲出来向对方低吼挑衅，又似是想扑在对方的腿上打滚撒娇……

邱贻可缓缓步上前，不着痕迹的划破二人胶着的对视，开口道：「那你有兴趣归入肖门吗？」问得就像是大学学长拉拢学弟加入学术学会一般。

——如果忽略掉那把抵在周雨头上的枪的话。

「不。」嚣张得像他才是拿着枪的那个人。

邱贻可微微一笑，说：「意料之中。真可惜……我很欣赏你的骨气和潜质，但若不为我们所用的话，恐怕只能趁早灭口了。」

「我对肖门不感兴趣，但我愿意跟随藏獒——」

「砰——」邱贻可打断了他的话，枪柄向着少年的太阳穴横劈过去，虽然少年条件反射的避过致命的伤害，但还是被打飞了出去。

「脾气还是那么大——」张继科调侃道。

邱贻可瞥了他一眼，再阴霾的看向少年，开口道：「我什么时候给你选择了？」说完他拉下击锤，周雨顿时觉得自己赤裸的暴露在杀意之下。

「慢着。」张继科压下邱贻可手上的枪膛，对着周雨挑了挑下巴，任性的宣判道：「你——跟我走。」

邱贻可张了张嘴，转眼又合上，放任他那被宠坏的师弟把人领走。

杀神爆了一句粗口，沉声道：「哼！肖爸又要头痛了……又有猪来拱他家的白菜。」

「往好的方向想——」陈玘嫌弃的看向他，一脸写着「这事还会有『好的方向』吗？」的模样，邱贻可没有管他，抬手朝着刚刚周雨坐过的木椅连开数枪，直到硝烟的气味散开，他才咬着牙回道：「他肯定拼了命也保得科子周全。」

陈玘皱了皱眉，却没有反驳。

周雨之后就跟在藏獒的身边，一待就好几个年头，由手下到保镖，再到亲信，他替张继科挨过子弹，张继科也为他添了几道刀疤。期间，他见证了无数人在「追求张继科」的事业上碰钉子——不论男女，而其中男人的下场都特别狼狈。

少年把自己的小心思藏得很好，安份的守着他，做一个无害的弟弟，就心满意足了……


	3. Chapter 3

前言：我不太清楚现实的警察制度，文章里的官阶都没有什么实质意义，只是表示谁高谁低。请多多包涵。

  
第三章

（主蟒獒，微雨獒、胖獒）

  
少年把自己的小心思藏得很好，安份的守着他，做一个无害的弟弟，就心满意足了……

※※※

周雨透过后视镜看向后座的张继科，对方的视线也正好离开了手机萤幕，抬头对他吩咐一句：「小雨，看来今晚交易要更改地方了。」

少年清秀的眉微微皱起，问道：「你收到什么消息了？」

「没什么大不了。打给小胖，叫他代我出席，地点改在邱哥D区的酒吧。」张继科点一根烟，字里行间带着朦胧的倦意：「至于我们，照样去原本交易的地点。」

周雨沉默了半晌，最后还是点点头，不再追问。

到了酒吧门外，张继科扔下一句「乖乖的在这等我」就推门步出车外。周雨叹了口气，知道除了听从也别无选择，只能眼巴巴的看着他进入酒吧……

本来，黑衬衫、黑西裤、黑皮肤是极其低调的存在，在灯光昏暗的酒吧里就更是不起眼，但张继科那惹人注目的身材和轮廓，加上黑暗都不能掩盖他浑然天成的荷尔蒙魅力，使他所到之处都引起一小波骚动。

但他没有驻足，直接走到二楼，穿过厨房，来到人迹罕至的走廊尽头，在墙上摸索了一下，直到手指扣住勾环，然后飞快的趟开、窜进、关门，一气呵成。

「大蟒，很久不见了。」

「来，先给爷亲一个！」

「滚！」张继科一个闪身，避过了青梅竹马扑过来的身影。

「好冷血啊！」许昕继续大呼小叫，一副遭受虐待的可怜模样，别别扭扭贴上张继科，装作不小心的往他敏感的耳朵呼气：「你怎可以这样对自己的男朋友？！」

张继科全身一颤，耳尖不自觉的红了，他狠批一肘，没好气的看着许昕在沙发上打滚，戏谑的说了句：「你再跟我耍流氓，我下次就带玘哥和邱哥一起来。」

话未说完，许昕就挺尸般的坐定了，眼观鼻、鼻观心，简直乖巧得像是刚入门的小媳妇。

——笑话！被那两个资深弟控知道他这样调戏张继科，他还有命活到明天？

「哼！现在才扮乖有个屁用？！」张继科大马金刀的把腿搭在桌上。

「科哥～～」许昕甜丝丝的喊着。

张继科惊憟的看着他，幻想着对方像是一条真正的蟒一般把自己扭成麻花，然后把自己勒死了——好吧，他也被自己的想像恶心到。

「废话少讲，找我有什么事？许Sir。」

「现在是警司了。」

「又升职了？」

「多亏了你的情报，现在秦警督他们很看重我。」

「彼此彼此，也多得你打击了不少派帮，现在肖门已日益壮大。」

「你知道我根本不在乎肖门。」许警司一边说着，一边把头拱到肖门小少爷的颈侧，不怀好意的用鼻尖磨蹭着。

「大蟒——」

「不。不要说，我不要听。」许昕硬生生的打断了他。

张继科伸手，轻轻搂过埋在颈边的脑袋，揉了揉那沾着发胶的发丝，动作看似随意，但十分温柔，他记得许昕很讨厌在头上抹东西……他记得许昕的父母是被警察杀死的（虽然起因是流弹击中）……他知道可以选择的话，许昕想当一个艺术家——是他的一句话改变了许昕的人生。

想到这里，他不由得的又心软了。放下冷酷的面具，他任由许昕逐点攻占他，先从圆润的耳珠，再到锋利的眉骨，最后落在含笑的嘴角。

「大蟒。」他再次轻唤。

「科哥，我真的好爱你。」高佻的男子轻轻的说着情话，他不敢亲张继科的嘴，那已经是他最狂妄的肖想。即使他在情场上维持着放浪不羁的形象，在爱情里他仍是新手，才会步步为营，不敢放肆。

张继科眨了眨眼，一双桃花眼在黑暗中泛着艳光，许昕叹了口气，不敢多看，翻身坐到对面的沙发上。

「我之前不就跟你提过，我有个很厉害的师兄？都是跟秦警督的。」

「那个马龙？」

「嗯。他近来接手管这区，你们最好低调一点。」

张继科没答话，只是抽出一支烟，咬在唇边，慵懒的横了许昕一眼。

——他不知道许昕有多受不了他的这个眼神。那种迷情，如同被下了蛊的香水一般，使他越是接近，越是自甘堕落。

许昕为他点燃了香烟，看着烟雾袅袅背后的精致脸容，朦胧又梦幻，他叮咛一句：「这次不同以往，他的眼光独到，手段也够狠辣，很难对付。」

张继科点点头，脸上挂上了异样的笑容，一副嗜战的猛兽模样，舌尖轻轻舔过上唇，痞里痞气的道：「那就更值得我去期待了。」

许昕无奈摇头，然后在他脸上偷亲一下，就快速的转身，准备离去。

「昕子。」许昕脚步一顿，但没有回头看他。张继科在黑暗中伸出手，精准的抚上许昕左边肩胛骨，他嘶声着开口：「你还想瞒我到什么时候？」

「我不懂你在说什么。」

「那请许警司您解释一下，为何要用右手帮我点烟？」说着，他手上加力。

「啊！」许昕像是被惊动了的蛇一样弹开，转头就看见张继科黑着的脸。

「厉害了你！受伤了都敢暪我！说！谁做的？」

——张继科的这一点是最让许昕受不了——他的保护欲、他的独占欲、他每句说话对自己的影响力。

「我亲手射穿了他的腿了。」许昕摇摇头，放软了声音道：「你不能每次都替我报仇。」

说完他就走了。

在他身后，藏獒的眼神幽暗无光——他那失足的灵魂在深渊里头，被荆棘缠绕着、哀嚎着，悔恨和怨叹声都在耳边不停回响。地面上的肉身只是冷漠的俯瞰着谷底，不愿赐予一点点怜悯和救襩。

他得埋葬自己的良心。

※※※

「科哥？」

「小胖？」张继科蹙起眉，看着对方。同时眼角瞄了旁边的周雨一眼，周雨立刻会意上前，半边身影挡住由酒吧出来后就变得十分疲累的张继科。

他低声向樊振东询问：「你来这里干嘛？有什么事明天再说，科哥要休息了。」周雨边说边提防着：樊振东是怎么知道科哥家的地址？

樊振东仿佛听到他的心声，回道：「是杀哥叫我来的。」

张继科心里一动，开口招呼道：「那就进来吧。」

在厅里的沙发上坐定，张小爷翘起二郎腿，才施施然问道：「玘哥怎么突然派你来？交易出了问题？」

小胖摇摇头：「交易很顺利。但他发现近来这几区多了不少外人，刚刚酒吧里就抓了两个形迹可疑的家伙，混进对家的手下里，给杀哥揪了出来。」

「是条子吧？」张继科倒不太担心，闭上眼睛瘫软在椅背上。

「不知道，杀哥带回去问。」

「不会是警察吧？派这种菜鸟来送死？」周雨插话道：「而且他们什么时候吃了豹子胆？敢在这个城巿里动我们这种大帮派？」

「新官上任三把火，我听闻有位年轻的警司刚上任，看来是想拿我们开刀。」

周雨眼球一转，他之前也猜测过藏獒在警队里有线人，现在就更是肯定，只是他看不透这位线人跟张继科的坏心情有没有关系。

张继科懒洋洋的吐了个烟圈，离他较近的樊振东猛地全身一抖，然后满脸通红的退了一大步，仿佛窥视到某个私密暧昧的场景，他垂着头，嗫嚅着开口：「杀哥和邱哥很担心你。他们知道你不喜欢多人跟着，所以派我来——」

「不用了。」

「但——」

「就算我要人做保镖，也不用你。」

樊振东瞬间煞白了脸。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

（主胖獒，微雨獒、杀獒）

  
「就算我要人做保镖，也不用你。」

樊振东瞬间煞白了脸。他张了张嘴想为自己辩护：他的能力很强，能够以一敌十；他甚至可以为他做跑腿、打杂；他……

他知道以上这些，都掩盖不了上次他在张继科心中留下的「坏印象」。他想说，那次只是误会，他被人下药了，一切都是药物作怪……

但在少年的内心深处，他知道的——

他知道有一个念头在那个晚上觉醒了。

他没法像以前那样，只是单纯以崇敬的态度仰望张继科。他用眼角瞟向沙发上的男人——他还是那样的高大而强悍，棱角分明的脸上带着不可侵犯的傲气，少年知道他或许不是世上最强，但他的身手却能轻易的扳倒自己。

那双总是用一个眼神就能令人醉生梦死的眼，不动声色的，睥睨天下。

然而，他不能抑制心里那点绮靡的片段，麦子色的肌肤、炽热的温度、刚劲的身段、王者的姿态……

之后的每一个瞬间，他都想像着自己翻身把对方压在身下，降伏那头美丽的野兽。

他知道的，他越界了。

张继科缓缓的叹了口声，道：「你回去吧！我从玘哥手上挑你出来，不是要来当保镖的。」

「但……」但我愿意——

「呯！」张继科开始不耐烦起来，他抬脚踢了一下茶几，看着樊振东的神情中带点恨铁不成钢的意味，他倾侧着头，咬着烟的嘴紧抿着，显得那薄唇更小巧玲珑，一双桃花眼乌亮得惊人，十分醒目，周雨认得那是他发怒的先兆。

但他无意开口帮腔，一来他不想触犯藏獒的天威。

而更重要的，是他看出了张继科冷言相向的背后，是对樊振东的悉心栽培——我从玘哥手上挑你出来，不是要来当保镖的，是要培养你将来扛大旗的——樊振东或许还太年轻，未听得出这些弦外之音。但周雨不是。

他妒忌得发狂。

「小胖，你最好想清楚，你到底想以什么身份站到我身边。」张继科撂下这句话，站起身来就走了。

周雨脸色发青，他咬紧牙关，才能阻止自己向张继科大声质问……

张继科坐在床上，呆看着冰冷的窗框，他太累了，累得连自己的洁癖原则都违背了。一想到许昕在他看不见的地方受伤了，一想到是自己把许昕推向这样的绝境……他就变得脆弱起来。

现在，他却要把另一个孩子推进同样的境地。

樊振东在他眼中是一块稀世的朴玉，棱角扎手的同时亦令他爱不释手。

他不是没想过会养虎为患，当日在那乌烟瘴气的地方里看中男孩的同时，陈玘就警告了他——这孩子太简单太直接，爱恶分明，只懂向着目标往前冲。

如果樊振东只是当一个打手或保镖还好，若要成大事，他的单纯反而会令他的威胁变得无法估计——但其潜力同样不可预测。

这是一场赌博，但他们本来就是在钢线上行走的人，多一个樊振东也不会令事情偏离多少。

——多年后的事实证明，张继科还是小觑了樊少皇的执念。

张继科自问不善于鼓励人，但他知道要如何激起少年的上进心，像是他对许昕做的一样。

——他以自己作饵。

他懂得那种心情，想与之并肩、护之左右，又想超越对方、占地成王。他何尝没有过？时至今日，他还是在追随肖战的脚步，不是吗？

更何况樊振东对他，还抱有那点欲说还休的少年心事，他不回应，不代表他不会加以胁持……

※※※

「哐啷哐啷——」

「发生什么事？」陈玘皱着剑眉走进来，不满的看着经已烂醉如泥的樊振东。

「他被獒哥赶回来后，就一直在灌自己。」

陈玘愣了一下，他还以为派樊振东去已是最无害的选择，没想到他的宝贝师弟还是不领此情，所以是哪里不对？

他若有所思的走向洗手盘，随意洗掉手上的血迹，嘴上吩咐道：「弄醒他！叫他今晚去守R区的仓库。」

「我们的人呢？」

「全部撤走，同时撤走最贵重的那一批货。」他擦干了双手，补充道：「留点武器给他，根据刚刚带回来的两位『朋友』供称，今晚大概会有客人找上门。」

「……明白。」杀神的手下向来知道有些事情不宜多问。

※※※

「客人」果然上门了。

樊振东只有一个人、一把狙击枪、一把半自动手枪（张继科送的沙漠之鹰，他一直当作护身符般傍身）、大量弹匣、少量杀伤性和非杀伤性的手榴弹……

相比起兵器，他一向热衷于使用拳脚，但现时情况已不容他选择，抱起了自己不惯用的狙击枪，以最快的速度跑上天台。

他的头还昏醉着，头重脚轻似的，过往拖着沙包也能轻松的跑上七层楼梯的他，现在背着约十公斤的狙击枪却力不从心起来。

少年粗喘着趴在地上，调好狙击枪，贴着瞄准镜，准备大开杀戒。 （虽然练习不多，但他在枪械方面都颇有天份。）

「操！」眼前有几层重影不断交错，根本没有办法瞄准。他坐起身来，用力揉搓自己的脑袋，尝试拍走里头沉重钝痛的铅球。

「妈的！」他再次低声咒骂，发现自己的手抖得连枪都快握不住，简直如同废人。他听见大闸被人炸开的声音——这班人的动静可真大，杀哥的手下还不来吗？

！ ！ ！

樊振东背上冒出冷汗，对了！仓库里只有他一个人！

杀神肯定是收到消息，才会彻走所有人。

然而，派他一个人留守……又是有何用意？

想要灭口？

是陈玘的主意？还是张继科也是同谋？

他重新趴下，向着闸口的身影开了数枪，隐约打中了几个人——或许没有，他现在不敢对自己的射击水平过于自信。

不过，在天台上吹多了风，加上意识到杀神的别有用心，樊振东的思绪也清明了不少，开始重新运作。根据刚刚他在监控录像所见，对方人数不多，但设备齐全，队形严谨，似是警察多于同行。

所以，真如张继科所言，条子已经找上了肖门。

危机越迫近，他的头脑也越是清醒。黑暗之中，入侵者摸不清他的位置；相反，对方聚集在闸门（因为这是唯一可以由外部攻入的地方），而樊振东又处于制高点，暂时占优。

他再次瞄准、开枪，一枪不中，调整后再次开枪，这次他确认自己击中目标，总算阻止了对方继续前进，把他们挡在围墙之外。

但被攻破只是时间问题。

樊振东冷冷一笑，他开始发掘到趣味。他已经很久没有亲自上战场了，近来他都穿着西装和皮鞋跟对手纸上谈兵，虽然他在这方面都做得不错（主要是他的气势使他无往不利），但他一直都很怀念这种热血沸腾的感觉，追逐和被追逐的刺激——成为战场上的胜利者。

【小胖，你最好想清楚，你到底想以什么身份站到我身边。 】

保镖？亲信？不……不是。朋友？兄弟？不，也不是……他想给予的、索取的东西，并非以手足的身份能够定义。

他开始明白了——他不可能真的满足于当一个保镖、或是任何只能服从于张继科的位置，他崇拜他，甚至爱慕他，但他同时渴望超越他。

他不确定他想要一个怎么样的身份。

但如果他在这里后退的话，恐怕一辈子都不会有答案。

狙击枪的手柄被他捂热了，他在等待，等对方一举而入，他知道狙击枪守不了多久，而当对方攻入大厦时，他唯一的「后路」就是提着一把弹匣只限9发的手枪跟他们交锋。他希望狙击枪能为他争取更多的时间，或者更大的优势。

如果张继科真的有意叫他来送死，那就肯定是因为，他让对方失望了……

但他会活下来的，他会证明给对方看（更要证明给陈玘看），他有足够的实力站在藏獒的身边，甚至超越他——不论以什么身份。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

（主胖獒、杀獒）

  
但他会活下来的，他会证明给对方看（更要证明给陈玘看），他有足够的实力站在藏獒的身边，甚至超越他——不论以什么身份。

对方很快就有所行动，分成两队，一队在围墙遮挡下向樊振东的位置射击，另一队以此为掩护，突击前进。

樊振东低下头，估算着对方前进的速度来射击，直至第二盒的20发弹匣清空，他才抄起手枪，决定深入敌阵去。

他没有走楼梯，那样太鲁莽了，而且会被对方占尽先机。绕到大厦另一面，可见外露的旧式大厦水管和空调装置，虽然上面已布满了灰尘和锈迹，但还是十分结实，樊振东在天台的边缘蹲下，如同一只狩猎中的大猫般灵巧的跃下，再沿着水管滑下——以他的身型来说，他把这个动作完成得不可思议的轻盈。

借着黑夜的保护，他潜伏到闸门的附近一辆悍马SUV背后，希望自己的喘气声不会惊动到任何人，（该死的酒精！）准备往外冲。

「呯！」

「呯呯呯——」

？ ？ ？

围墙外传来了枪战的声音，恐怕是有另一班人加入了战场。

是敌？是友？

会是肖门的人吗？

樊振东不敢久留，猛然从阴影中出手，勒住车前那人的喉咙，直至对方停止呼吸，即使是在黑夜之中，他的肌肉和眼神还是透射出一种属于野兽的厉光，随着他每一次无声的偷袭，更是添上一股残酷。

不过，这只野兽的战意虽旺，体力却所剩无几。

但可怕的是，他的体力耗得越多，他的攻击就越加致命。利用最少的动作，就能达到最大的杀伤力。

他再次向一个单独的哨兵施袭，左手捂着对方下巴，另一手托着头，轻松拧断目标的颈椎，换上不称身的防弹衣和面罩。

借着制服的掩饰，他的行动也大胆起来，吊着士兵的尾后，接二连三的击毙落单的人。

他评估着形势，见闸口双方还在混战中，枪战声已临近末段，新来的偷袭者明显杀了警察们一个措手不及，在极短的时间内，就轻松击破他们的防线。

樊振东决定暂时撤回SUV里。

他在车底摸出了车匙（像这种帮里共用的车款，大多会把车匙藏在车底，好让所有人都能及时逃亡），打开车门，猫着腰上了驾驶座。

贴着车门，一大一小的眼隔着玻璃目不转睛的瞪着，随时一鼓作气的冲出去。

！ ！ ！

那冲进来的人不就是他科哥？ ！

※※※

「什么？！」

陈玘一脸满不在乎的回看自己师弟。

「你叫他一个看守R区的仓库？」

「反正你不用他，我派他守仓有什么问题？」

「你明知道今晚条子会找上门！」张继科跺了跺脚，接道：「你那是叫他送死！小雨，我们现在就带人去接应他。」

「张继科！」陈玘猛地站直身来，剑眉上挑着，一双朗目含着火光，怒气在他的脸上张扬着。虽然他个子不及张继科高，但作为肖门的二当家，并能在黑巿中独霸一方的杀神来说，他的气场亦更盛气凌人。

但张继科也不怕他，挺直的站着，他更年轻、更固执，一身傲气，坚决不让半步，半眯的眼睛斜睨着，慵懒中更添上神气。

陈玘跟他对峙半晌，讽刺的开口说：「张继科，人是你送回来的，我爱怎样调遣是我的事，你管不着……再者，你什么时候学会含血喷人？」

「玘哥，小胖怎说都是我提拔上来的人——」言下之意就是轮不到对方调派。

「好！」陈玘磨着牙说，他扯过张继科的手臂，大步流星的走向门口，另一边吩咐道：「备车！通知R区的兄弟，我和科子都会上场。」

「是！」

「你想去救人？好。我陪你去！」陈玘把人堵在副驾驶座上，再用力把门关上。

肖门小少爷舔了舔唇，感觉到手臂还在隐隐发病，想怼回去却又有点不好发作，只能闷着一口气，看着师兄冷着一张帅脸直踩油门。

他无所适从的感到一丝委屈。

陈玘虽不似邱贻可那样对他千依百顺，但他的保护欲比起邱贻可只有过之而无不及。张继科早已被肖战和两个师兄娇惯了，所以才会在他们面前生出孩童般的郁闷来。

「你觉得我会任由樊振东去送死？」

「……」不是——他嗫嚅着，但没有真正的开口。

陈玘知道他在闹别扭，骂了一声：「臭小子……」说完还是没能忍住笑意。

张继科反倒恼羞成怒，红着耳尖，看也不看陈玘一眼，耷着眼皮的在自己身上找烟，由衫袋到裤袋。

「靠！」他低声咒骂，然后探手到陈玘的前襟口袋里，扒出一包Marlboro出来，理所当然的点燃。

「给我来一口。」

张继科像只娇蛮的大猫，警惕的瞥了他一眼，见陈玘一副和气的模样，才不情不愿把香烟递到他嘴边。

陈玘轻轻握着对方精巧的手腕，微倾过头，就着张继科的手含住滤嘴，嘴唇不经意的刷过手指，粗糙的茧带来麻痒的触感，他尝到了尼古丁的苦涩、和张继科刚在手枪上沾染的金属气息，两种气味混在一起，形成一股独特的魅力。

他被迷住了，忍不住起了戏弄的心思，用唇瓣磨蹭了一下。

不意外地，张继科犹如触电般的抽回手。

没有等年轻人张牙舞爪的开骂，陈玘先抢过话语权：「放心——仓里的人只是撤到附近码头埋伏。」

张继科点了点头，又定住，问道：「既然已经准备伏击，哪还要小胖守仓干嘛？」说完把手里的香烟扔出窗外。

杀神不屑的哼了声，说：「那小子一被你赶回来，就灌了我那么多好酒，当然要给他点教训！」

「嗯哼。」张继科无关痛痒的回了声，明显半个字也不信。

陈玘装着没有听得出来，转移话题道：「给点信心，那可是你亲手挑的孩子。」

听了这话，张继科才慢慢回复平日沉静的样子，拉开置物箱，掏出一把HK USP半自动手枪，检查枪膛、除弹匣、拆套筒、分解套筒座、取出枪管和复进簧……装回去，再重覆一遍。

把冷冰冰的枪柄牢牢握在手，仿佛连心也能冷静下来、强大起来。

张继科哑着嗓子开口：「我明明很有信心——」顿了顿，他把手枪收在腰后，踌躇续道：「他之前在拳巿中，更糟糕的情况也遇过，每次他都能化险为夷。」

——但不知怎的，心里还是不能安定。

他没说出口，但陈玘听懂了他。

——看来樊振东对张继科的影响比想像中更大……陈玘板着脸，心里默默臭骂樊振东。暗想当时就应该阻止他们认识，现在一切都为时已晚，只能期望事情不会偏离正轨太远。

「到了。」

听着仓库内传来步枪的枪声，陈玘低声调侃：「那傻小子醉成那个样子，站都站不稳，还选用PSG-1A1步枪，有胆色！」

「怕是已经醉到没用脑子去想吧！」张继科说完翻了个白眼。

陈玘哈哈一笑，召集人手准备突击。

※※※

一名皮肤白晢、轮廓清秀的男子在走廊上气冲冲的走过，到了打黑一组的门外，抬腿二话不说就把门踢开。

坐在办公室里的人皆是一愣，惊看着暴燥的马龙。

由于马龙是空降下来的队长，除了许昕之外，其他人都不熟悉他，以往只见过他温和的脸容和运筹帷幄的处事手法，今天才第一次直面他的怒火。

不过想到今个晚上的惨败，他们也不敢出声相劝。

许昕心里明白，看着马龙身上布满沙尘的防弹衣，明知故问道：「怎么了？」

马龙突然爆发了，一改温文儒雅的做派，把桌子上的文件扫落一地，动作大得连固定在他头上的浏海都垂下来了，他咆吼道：「不知是哪个白痴！跟二组透露了我们的突袭行动，好死不死，二组有两个卧底被肖门的人捉住，一逼供就什么都说了，连累我们今晚损失了几十个兄弟！」

许昕不着痕迹的咽了口唾沫。

「马龙——」秦志戬清冷的声音在房里传出：「冷静完再给我进来。」

马龙撑着桌面粗喘着，良久后缓缓呼出一口长气，一点一点活动紧绷的肌肉，直至腰背舒展开来，才有条不紊的脱下防弹衣挂在椅背，伸手把凌乱的发丝和衬衣上的皱折抚平，再揉了揉太阳穴。

许昕默默看着他，只觉不寒而栗。

他每个动作都做得十分精细，逐点逐点把那个一丝不苟的马龙找回来。就是那可怕的自制力和控制欲，使他成为许昕最畏惧的对手。


	6. Chapter 6

前言：今次CP把肖爸、杀哥、邱哥和帅哥都归为肖门，主要是没什么单独CP感～然后第六章终于把龙獒见面写出来了！进度好慢……

  
第六章

（主胖獒、肖门獒、蟒獒，微团獒、龙獒）

  
他每个动作都做得十分精细，逐点逐点把那个一丝不苟的马龙找回来。就是那可怕的自制力和控制欲，使他成为许昕最畏惧的对手。

※※※

「这次玘子做得不错，摆了个空城计，反守为攻，赢了漂亮的一仗！顺便给点颜色条子们看看，让他们知道我们肖门不是吃素的！」肖战说着举高酒杯，与众人碰杯，满脸都是藏不住的骄傲。

「「「干杯！」」」

像是陈玘和邱贻可等嗜酒之人，已经是毫不犹豫的把酒灌下去。

另一边厢，郝帅和张继科二人互看了一眼，决定以茶代酒蒙混过去——前者是不爱喝，后者则不会喝，美酒还是留给伯乐好了。

坐在张继科旁的樊振东年资最轻，不敢学他们唬弄。

不过他一想到自己昨晚差点因为醉酒误事，又战战兢兢起来，提起杯子，闭着眼一副慷慨赴义的模样，放到嘴边。

「未成年人不得喝酒——」

温热的手掌覆在他的臂上，樊振东张开眼睛，只见张继科似笑非笑的看着自己，灯光和愉悦之情柔和了他脸上的棱角，唇边难得不带半点凶悍，反而上翘成一个微妙的孤度，仿若深情。

在少年眼中，那是一个不可思议的张继科。他张了张嘴，却笨拙得不懂回应对方的调侃，只好红着脸傻呼呼的笑。

张继科只觉他怎看怎可爱，像只熊猫似的，不禁莞尔。

所以？

——樊振东怀疑是酒气使他昏眩，不能正常思考。

——他们「和好」了吗？

——他现在有资格站在他身边了吗？

少年手上的酒未入喉，却也醉了。

「所以，樊振东？继科他们叫你小胖对吧？」肖战转过头来，脸上带着长辈慈祥的笑，问道。

樊振东谨慎的坐直身躯，应声道：「是的。」

「今次也要记你一功！单人匹马就解决了对方半数的人，果然后生可畏！」

少年连声答谢，心里却是暗惊，他见肖战说那话时，目光深沉锐利，笑意未达眼底，不住打量的视线也在权衡他的实力，虽然不至带有恶意，但似乎对他颇有成见。

陈玘贴着肖战的耳边，低声说了几句话。

「哦——听说继科很喜欢你？有几宗大生意都让你出面了。」

张继科听到自己的名字被提起，立刻回过头来，随口应道：「小胖可是世界第一可爱的弟弟，我打算好好栽培他。」

肖战眼角一抽，几乎维持不住淡定的笑容。

他左则的陈玘和邱贻可没有他那么好脾气，前者一口酒水全喷到桌上，后者已拍案站起，伸手指向张继科，脏话到了嘴边，看着那小少爷一双无辜的桃花眼，又只好硬生生的说成：「吥吥吥！什么可爱的弟弟，你喜欢那小子什么？！」

张继科俏脸一冷，薄唇一噘，正欲反驳，旁边的大师姐（兄）已先一步发话。

郝帅维持着固有的冷静，施施然的开口：「你们吃什么醋？」

陈玘和邱贻可一下子被大师姐戳破心事，脸上有点挂不住了，不约而同地想：「你还不是一样？别以为我们看不见你在转笔，都转得快要没影了。还有，不要笑得那么像只狐狸！不要想着用钢笔杀死樊振东！」

不过他俩也没有开口，根据以往的记录，与正职是律师的郝帅吵架，无疑是跟自己过不去……

肖战看着他们几师兄弟一如往常的互怼，倒是乐得看戏。

不过，也不能让他们下不了台，他用手指关节轻轻敲了敲桌面，唤回他们的注意，宣布道：「我想过了。小胖，81区就交给你，以后归你管。以前继科也是从这一区闯出来的，既然他要栽培你，这区由你接管就再好不过！」

樊振东还在沉浸在自己的情绪中，未能即时反应过来。刚刚张继科无意识的一句话已勾去他的三魂七魄，樊少皇继续呆愣着。

肖战未有在意，接着说：「有什么问题的话，就问王皓吧！虽然正职是医生，但他在81区算是老大哥了。」

「皓哥吗？」

樊振东侧头一看，只见张继科巴掌般的脸靠了过来，深邃的褐色瞳孔里有雾霾暗涌而至，似是对「王皓」这个名字勾起了异样的回忆，令少年也不得不对此人好奇起来。

——那会是怎样的一段过往？

张继科自顾自地陷入了沉思，眼睛眨巴眨巴，像是有蝴蝶飞舞的身姿投影在他的下眼睑上，樊振东兀自看得出神。

他俩都没有留意到肖战等人忧虑的眼神。

※※※

「许昕？」餐厅的另一头走来一个温润如玉的男子，张继科看得出他衬衫下的身型十分健硕，似是训练有素。

「师兄？」

哦——张继科被勾起了兴趣——所以这就是传说中的马警官。

「这位是？」马龙转向张继科。

「他男朋友。」张继科头也不抬的回道，嘴里美美的吃着冰淇淋。

马龙一愣，看着笑得像只偷了腥的猫的许昕，他才恍然大悟，拍了拍师弟的肩，笑道：「之前你拒绝跟我们去联谊，说自己有个帅气的男友等自己回家云云，我们当时还不信你——没想到是真的。」

许昕继续笑眯眯。

「你好，我是马龙。」马龙也不避嫌，顺其自然的坐下。

「阿K。」张继科抬起头，托了托黑框眼镜，简洁的回道，然后继续专注执行把五色冰淇淋塞进自己嘴里的伟大任务。

「你做什么的？」

「健身教练。」这次倒是许昕代答了，马龙听着他那骄傲的口吻就不禁莞尔。

「还有教打拳。」张继科终于把冰淇淋都吃完，可以分神回答马龙。

「我的搏斗技巧都是他教的。」许昕小鸟依人的靠在张继科身上，马龙眨眨眼，觉得他还需要点时间习惯。

「我就想这小子怎么会进步神速，原来有高人指点。」马龙不着痕迹的打量了张继科一眼，不得不承认对方身材火辣，虽然肌肉力量不及自己，但线条和比例却更为夺目。

张继科还是一副云淡风轻的模样，收下了这个赞美。

「那我不打扰你们了，先走了。再见。」马龙跟张继科握了握手，隔着镜片，他发现对方有一双惊艳的桃花眼，眼尾略弯，瞳仁似有神又状迷离，莫名的勾魂，马龙情不自禁的脱口而出道：「阿K，有机会你也指点一下我。」

张继科先是挑了眼角，才不愠不火的回了声：「好。」

待马龙走远了，张继科才若有所思的开口：「这位马Sir，不像是传说中那么厉害，倒像是学校里的优等生、乖宝宝。」

「还是每年都得第一，又当班长又当老师宠儿的那种。」许昕接道：「不过这种人外表越是温和，内里越有可能是个心理变态。」

张继科看着他一本正经地胡说八道，被逗笑了，回他：「而你就是学校里的坏学生。」

「都是被你带坏的。」

「嗯哼。」

许昕伸手覆上张继科的，十指紧扣，未等他反应过来，已贴着他耳边说：「别动，马龙或许在附近看着。」

张继科这下也不好明显的挣扎，只好用力合拢手指，折磨许昕那形状漂亮的指关节。

只听到许昕倒抽一口凉气，无声的求饶：「痛——科哥，我错了。痛痛痛，哥——」张继科才收回力度。

许昕的大手仍黏着他的，带点湿润，大概是因为刚刚的痛楚而逼出了汗水，更显得亲密和暧昧。

「科哥，难得你亲自约我，还约了在警局对面的餐厅方便我，是有什么重要事？」

「一来，要赞扬你透过二组那班蠢货报信的方式，玘哥都说十分管用。」

「难得大舅子会赞我！」

「二来——」张继科手上加劲，迫得许昕低声呼叫，他才松开手，接道：「我想着在警局对面可能会碰到传说中的马龙，没想到还真能撞见。」

「这样太冒险了！」

「哼！就是危险才够刺激啊！」


	7. Chapter 7

前言：这章是大蟒主场！好吧！其实是我越写越长，导致下一个角色一直都未能出场……

  
第七章

（主蟒獒）

  
「哼！就是危险才够刺激啊！」

「他们虽然没有你的正面照，但藏獒的魅力早已被传得街知巷闻了。」

张继科咬着吸管，没有作声。

「记得之前那个卧底吗？就是那个在『保镖位置争夺战』中，被周雨打断几条肋骨那个。」

张继科眯着眼，片刻后，才点点头。

「他被你迷死了！」许昕没好气的说。

「我知道。」低音炮响起。

「秦Sir当时被气得半死。现在回想起来，我们压根儿不用过滤情报，那家伙连一个像样的消息都没有带过回来。」

「他进医院后，我就再也没有见过他。」

「但他还是那样痴心绝对。」

张继科闭上眼，向后靠去，直至贴上椅背，才无奈地叹气，半是嘲讽半是戏谑的道：「虽然这些年来都是这样过，但我还是想不懂……我对男人是不是特别有吸引力？」

他说完缓缓睁开眼睛，半瞌着眼皮，乌溜溜的眼珠深不见底。

许昕先是一悸，被那闪现的危机感吓了一跳，定睛再看，张继科还是那副睡意满满的模样，不过本能还是告诉许昕不要惹他。

然而，他不知道应该如何回答，才能够不惹火对方。

他不知道别的人怎样想。但对他来说，被张继科吸引，就如同——不能自制地扑火的飞蛾、不可逆流的瀑布、不论怎样飘摇终会落地的枯叶……

如同呼吸一样自然，不能抗拒。

※※※

第一次的相见，大概是在许昕尚未有记忆之时，在母亲的子宫里。

张继科的父母在他年幼时已相继离世，他是被外婆养大的。

婆孙俩住在许昕家对面，大人们一来二往就熟络起来，连带着2岁的小继科也经常会去串许家的门子。

「科科，许阿姨肚子里的，是你将来的弟弟，叫许昕，你要做个好哥哥，好好照顾他。」

「嗯！」

——张继科的弟控属性大概就是在这一刻炼成。

在许昕最早的记忆里，所有片段都跟「继科哥哥」有关，间中会有父母的出现，但更多的都是二人玩闹的场景。

小学有一段时期张继科沉迷武侠小说，整天带着矮他一截的许昕去「行侠仗义」（事实上就是周围去搞事情）。两个小鬼胡乱冲撞，终是得罪了一班高中生，被结结实实的教训了一顿。

张继科全程密不透风的护着他，人家连他半根毛发都没碰到。

在那并不粗壮的臂弯中，许昕看着逆光之中，小哥哥那纤细的身躯，为他遮挡一切痛苦。他已吓得不会说话，只是不住打颤，手牢牢的攥着对方的衣摆。

那道身影，像是信仰般存在，永恒的烙印在他脑海之中……

直至，许昕10岁那年，父母丧生于一场警匪驳火的流弹之下，之后，许昕被亲戚收养了，搬到几个城区以外的地方。

一个意外，隔绝了一对青梅竹马近五年的光景。

二人再次相见，是在许昕16岁生日那天，在81区的一间地下夜店里。

那时许昕身型高大、面目清秀，年纪轻轻已大有一种浪而不荡、风而不流的性情，在学校里人气很高，尤其异性缘特好，他的一班学长也就趁他生日带他来这里见识一下。

地下夜店的好处是不用查证件，但相比起正规的店，这里却是龙蛇混杂、丢了命也不会有人知道的地方。

而许昕在这个灯光昏暗的环境中，还是一眼就认出了坐在吧台旁的张继科。

他的相貌没大改变，四肢修长、肤色白皙、巴掌大的脸、下巴尖尖、嘴唇小而薄、眼睛狭长而困倦……一切一切，都一如以往，清晰得就像是昨天才见过一样。

这样标致的一个人物，身边自然不缺花花草草，许昕窥视了他10余分钟，期间分别有1位调酒师跟他搭讪、2个男人想请他饮酒、3个美女力邀他跳舞，张继科对这种待遇早已见怪不怪，一概爱理不理，闷着头喝他的清水。

「许昕，你是不是看中那男的？是的就上去搭话啊！去啊！」其中一个学长怂恿他说。

许昕的心脏扑通扑通的跳，真的要上前相认，还是靓观其变？

他走到吧台的另一侧，正好是张继科的斜对面。

近看之下，他才发现到竹马身上细微的改变，那双薄唇抿得正紧，失去了以往孩子气的弧度，浓眉轻蹙，流露出成长的苦涩。

许昕隔着酒杯，朦朦胧胧的看着张继科——那双眼也变了许多。

曾经，被张继科注视就如同沐浴如阳光之下，被暖意所包围；现在，许昕见到更多的是冷锋，瞳膜如同一层被冰封起来的晶体，只剩下一点硝烟火屑在深处燃烧。

然而，那样的眼却有别样的韵味，像是寒冬里开得又艳又傲的梅花，又像是致命的枪。

突然，张继科把兜帽戴上，站了起来。

许昕吓了一大跳，看着他往人群走去，倏地银光一闪，旋又消失不见。

！ ！ ！

杀人了。

张继科杀人了。

许昕吓呆了，看着那男人歪歪斜斜的倒下去，连呼救的时间也没有，在旁人眼中只是一个醉了的酒鬼。

只有全程紧盯着张继科的许昕知道，刚刚发生了一宗命案。

比起害怕，他更多的是震惊，那凌厉的速度、熟练的手法和冷静的脚步……那个死神似的张继科，陌生的张继科。

死神低调的往门外走去，人群隔绝了许昕的视线。

他站了起来，忍不住冲了出去，可惜对方早已不见踪影。

「继科哥……」

那天以后，他就开始游走于81区，因为不知该向谁打听，只能自己来碰碰运气。

他也不知道自己是不是真的想找到张继科，但是年青就是有一样好——想做就去做，不顾后果。

上天可能也可怜他一片痴心，竟真的让他跟张继科再次相遇。

「啪——」后巷传来几不可闻的一下声响。

许昕心里一跳，探头一看——是张继科！

「啊！」寻寻觅觅，没想到突然一下子就见到那人，许昕有点不知所措。

倒是张继科像个没事人一样，吸了吸鼻子，下巴扬起，目光睨视，神情透露出一股狠劲，冷冷的道：「你是那天酒吧那二愣子？」

？ ？ ？

许昕再一次呆住了——他想过张继科或许会认得他，却没想到认得是认得，不过对象不是许昕，而是「那天酒吧的二愣子」。

「那天你看了我半天，别以为我不知道。」

许昕脸上一红，嘴上却在浪：「你长得好看，我忍不住。」

张继科没想到他那么会打直球，被挑起了胜负欲，压着声音道：「那你为什么不上来搭讪？」

「你既然知道我在看你，又为什么不来跟我搭讪？」许昕理直气壮的撒赖。

张继科被这歪理气笑了，他笑了两声，突然脸色一白，断断续续的咳了起来。

「你受伤了？！」

「不要那么大声，咳咳！我才刚避过追兵。」

许昕捂住嘴，走近张继科，慢慢蹲下来，借着后街的残光，看到那张刹白的脸冒出冷汗，唇色带霜，黑色的连帽卫衣上染了鲜血，空气中弥漫着腥味。

许昕这一刻才知道，原来血是比黑色更深更浓烈的颜色，才会使得那些血迹如此刺眼，触目惊心。

「放心，死不了。来，扶我起身。」即使伤重了，他还是那副颐指气使的贵族模样。

许昕小心翼翼的扶起他，心里嘀咕道：「怎能如此轻易相信人？！若果我是敌人怎办？」

「外套脱下来，借我披着。再帮我叫出租车。」

「……哦。」

「去大商街。」一上出租车，张继科讲了地址就埋头休息，没理会旁边忧形于色的许昕。

对许昕来说，这一晚是有点过于超现实——作为一个杀手（黑帮？），张继科会不会太没有戒心了？

而自己作为一个学生，也太轻率了吧？

如果目的地是黑帮大本营怎么办？


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

（主蟒獒、团獒）

  
如果目的地是黑帮大本营怎么办？

「到了。」

「哦！」许昕回过神来，见到司机面无表情的从倒后镜看向自己。

他侧过头，拍了拍张继科的肩：「到了。」

「嗯……」张继科从睡梦中挣扎了一下，才不情不愿的睁开眼，在裤袋里掏出钱给司机，有气无力的说了句：「傻子，你住哪？这里的钱够你回去吗？」

许昕摇摇头，看着张继科不自然的脸色，特有义气的说了句：「我送你去目的地先。」

张继科勉强的笑了笑，下了车，任由许昕撑着他走。

「我们现在去哪？」

「去看医生。」

他们走到一道闸门前，张继科用力拍了拍门，直至里面传来男人的声音：「谁？」

「皓哥，是我。」

话未说完，闸门已被拉起，里面走来一个眉目俊朗的青年，额前一个不甚明显的美人尖，看上去颇有英气。

张继科挣开许昕的手，几乎是连抱带撞的扑进青年的怀里，然后直接昏过去了。

青年眉间一皱，立刻判断出情况的严重性，没再废话，撑着张继科进门。

许昕心下有点不是滋味，蔫不悄声的跟着进去。

一只手拦在他身前，青年不冷不热的甩下一句：「谢谢你送我弟回来，请回吧！」

说完没等他回应，就把闸门拉下了。

许昕瞪着铁闸上的锈迹，倔脾气也被激出来了——你不给我进去，我就坐在这等，不信张继科不出来……

「醒了？」

张继科眨了眨眼，良久才聚焦目光，看着王皓。

「失血很多，不过没大危险。」

「哦。」

「唉……继科，你不能每次都这样——」

张继科不待他说完，义正词严打断道：「皓哥，你放心，我这次不会赖帐，现在我名气大，接的生意也大，之前欠你的医药费都可以还你了。」

王皓知他是故意曲解自己的话，心下恼怒，但见那张惨白的小脸固执的看着自己，又不忍心呵斥。

他伸手轻轻扫过张继科头上的碎发，无奈而宠溺的说：「钱就算了，由一开始就没在记你的账。」

少年听了这话，笑得像颗小核桃似的，十分受落。

「但是——」王皓才不会轻易放过他，拖着话说：「你这几天都给我好好休息，不要再接工作。」

张继科嘴唇一扁，眼珠一转，点了点头。

王皓心知他没把自己的话放在心上，这孩子为了赚钱给外婆看病，不论多危险的工作都不会退却，更何况是那一点伤势。

「你——」

「皓哥！昨天是不是有个二愣子跟我一起回来？」

「啊？」王皓恍了恍神，听见他不断扯开话题，也不禁来气，提高了声音：「说到这个！我还没问你——你怎能胡乱带人回来？」

「我哪有？！」

王皓继续瞪他。

张继科眼神乱飘，两颊鼓着。

王皓看着他难得流露的孩子气模样，心里似有羽毛轻挠着，终是生不起气，只能哄道：「好了。我没放他进来，但我想他大概还在闸外等着。」

张继科一脚刚跨下床，就被青年医生拦住了。

「我去叫他。」

王皓明白，张继科表面上跟他胡闹，但心里比任何人都要清明，看似任性的举动，事实上都大有文章。

由张继科第一次受伤，最后体力不支倒在他诊所门前，而他又鬼使神差的救了这杀手回来后，他就隐隐觉察到了。

之后张继科就缠上了他，受伤找他治，没受伤找他吃饭，基本上除了上学和去医院探望外婆外，其他时间都逗留在此。

王皓知道。

——张继科大概是看中了他跟肖门的关系，才会选择这里作为避风港。

即使如此，他还是不能自制的，喜欢这个倔强的少年。

【皓哥，你说警察和寻仇的人，哪个会先找上我？ 】

【……】

【不管是谁找上来，我都会赢，都会活下来。 】

——一开始是因为那炽热的生命力，只是远远的看着，都能把王皓都燃烧起来。对于身为医生的他来说，那是极其夺目的存在，他无法左右自己的目光。

【我不会后悔，这个纹身就是证明。 】

王皓还记得当时看着那白晢光滑的背，一对乌青色的翅膀在肩胛下展开，中间是一个无关信仰的十字架，华丽的图案下，是一行英文「Persistence」——持之以恒。

纹身的四周还泛着敏感的红，看上去有一种介乎于暴虐和矜怜的美。

他的心悸动着，他既想亲吻少年的纹身，又想吻开那刚毅的唇线。

最后，他选择抱着他，用胸口的温度去抚慰那新生的雄鹰，让那心跳的频率与翅膀的拍动重合。

王皓在心里为张继科哀嚎：这不是证明，这是他对未来的自己的一个警示——你已经没有退路了，所以不能后悔，要坚持下去。

王皓愿意陪他一起走下去……

许昕跟着王皓穿过走廊，心里是说不出的别扭，直到见到张继科，他的思绪才重新上线。

「那天在酒吧里，你全都看见了吗？」

许昕没有犹豫，点了点头。

「不怕我吗？」

许昕沉思了半秒，老实的回道：「怕。」

「那你今天还来招惹我？」张继科笑了。

「我对你一见钟情，你要打要杀我都认了。」

许昕再一次贯彻他大难当前，勇于作死的风范，连旁边的王皓都不得不佩服他。只有许昕自己知道，这话他本没有想说，但见到张继科和王皓如此亲密，他才忍不住出口调戏。

张继科听了这话，没有炸毛，也没有笑着怼回来，他的第一反应只是转头看向王皓。

许昕心里一沉。

「你叫什么名字？」张继科很快就转回头来，若无其事的问道。

「大蟒。」

张继科噗的一笑，马上又被伤口扯痛了，他按着侧腹，凶巴巴地说：「证件交出来。」

许昕还未反应过来，王皓已从他口袋里掏出了钱包。 「许昕？」并念出了他身份证上的名字。

「许昕？！」张继科从床上跳了下来。

「呃？」许昕现在的脸已炸红了。

——早知一开始就上前相认，现在被拆穿了多尴尬。

「继科哥哥你好。」

张继科被肉麻得直打颤，摆了摆手，脸容扭曲的道：「叫科哥好了。」

「科哥——」许昕笑眯眯的叫了声。

现在反倒是张继科别扭起来，他看着眼前这个少年，目测跟他差不多高，这人怎可能是当年那个只有他胸口高，整天追着他跑的糯米团子？

难怪总觉得这登徒子面善，只是他一直都没有联想起这个竹马。

张继科表示一时之间还接受不到。

许昕见他难掩一脸的失落，这画风怎么跟他想像的不同？

只有王皓笑吟吟的剥橘皮——原来是青梅竹马。

二人叙了一回旧，许昕可说是知无不言，言无不尽；相反，张继科兴致不高，他这五年来的经历，根本不能用三言两语交代，但若真要说，又只是区区几只字就能够总结。

「婆婆病了以后，我为了赚钱，开始接工作，一开始是做保镖、打手，后来有些老大看中我肯拼命，开始让我做难度更高的：运毒、杀人……」

许昕本人没有多少道德观念，加上已见过张继科杀人的模样，他以为自己已经理清，不会作出批判。

但见张继科如此轻描淡写的说出来，他还是有点接受不到。

他的心好痛。

※※※

既使到了今天，许昕也不能全盘接受张继科所做的事情，某程度上，他很庆幸自己是在警队里为对方做内应。

看着餐桌对面的张继科，他劝道：「我知道你想赢马龙，但现在——」

「你错了，我不是想赢。我是一定要赢。」

许昕静默。

「换了是你，我杀了你兄弟，你会跟我拼命不？」

许昕看着他，只觉他的小哥哥越来越有大将之风，如此腥风血雨的一句话，都能说得这般淡然。

「战争开始了。只有其中一方倒下，才会真正的结束。许Sir，这是你能够退出的最后机会。」张继科说的这话，是真心的，没有怨尤，只是陈述。

许昕还是那样没正经的笑，口吻却如同许下终身：「你回不了头，我也是。」

——他知道他会为了他，一次又一次的刷新自己的底线。


	9. Chapter 9

前言：我想在此补充，文章的AU是包括整个世界观设定，例如黑帮的横行无忌、众人的道德观等……文中的人物是实实在在的黑化。不能接受者，请点上一页离开。

  
第九章

（主蟒獒、龙獒）

  
——他知道他会为了他，一次又一次的刷新自己的底线。

※※※

马龙一大清早就收到许昕的短讯：「速来！秦Sir召开紧急会议。」

打黑一组的几个分队长相继进入会议室，秦志戬也不废话，一开始就直奔主题：「二组有两个卧底被送了回来——只有头的部分。」

二队分队长丁宁笔下一顿，问道：「是肖门？」

「不，是别的黑帮。」许昕回道。

秦志戬吮嘬杯里最后的一口咖啡，淡定的作出结论：「二组那边已差不多可以连根拔起这个帮派了，现在是最后关头，想跟我们借人来用。」

马龙皱眉。

「那我们正在跟的肖门呢？」丁宁第一个拍案而起。

许昕撇了撇嘴，说：「既然是上头的命令，那就只能这样。」

「我倒是有个想法。」马龙温吞的开口道：「说不定可以一石二鸟。」

丁宁不自觉的向左靠，似是想避开马龙身上的寒意。

「如果——我们不承认死者的身份，散播些谣言，就说人是肖门派去的。那会怎样？」

「马龙！」丁宁怒吼一声，一双横视的丹凤眼气势逼人。

「丁宁。」秦志戬低声警告，抬手示意马龙继续。

「肖门跟别的帮派对立起来的话，我们则可以坐收渔人之利。」

丁宁啐了一口。

「能行吗？他们死前应该什么都招过了吧？」许昕提出合理的质疑，尝试力挽狂澜。

「可以一博。」马龙十拿九稳的笑了笑。

「说下去。」老大发言。

「不澄清身份、不发恩恤金、不留名……死无对证，他们不相信也得怀疑。」

丁宁「呯！」的站起来，椅子也被撞倒在地上。她的脸容因愤怒而烧红，像一焰火在燃，女队长咬着牙关说了一句：「抱歉，我听不下去了。」就夺门而去。

如同没有被打断过一般，马龙奶声奶气的接说：「加上肖门日益壮大，其他帮派早已眼红，只需要一点点火花，就足以燎原。」

秦志戬十指交叉，托着下巴，沉思着，终是叹了口气，宣布道：「我会跟上面的人商量。」

马龙和许昕知道这无异于把事情拍了板。

许昕只觉眼前一黑，马龙这计划绝对称不上天衣无缝，但要找肖门麻烦的话，就已经绰绰有余了。

他要马上通知张继科——

「昕子。」

「嗯？」

「你近来会找你男朋友打拳吗？」

！ ！ ！

理智告诉他，马龙手上没有任何揭露他身份的证据；但许昕还是忍不住倒抽一口气。

「昕子？」

「嘘！不要那么大声——」

马龙一脸恍然大悟，不好意思的搔了搔头，以为许昕不自然的反应是源于害羞。

「干嘛？」

「没事。只是你去打拳的话，可以捎上我吗？」马龙低头整理一下领口，沉声道：「秦Sir警告过不能在局里『发脾气』，我要找别的地方发泄一下。」

许昕悬着的心总算是落地了。

他知道马龙有个习惯——完成某些任务或决策后，都会去打拳渲泄，过往他都在警局的训练室找人对打，大概是下手太重，终于被下了禁令。

「龙队，我们小两口是去拍拖，你来是做电灯泡？」

「你先问问阿K，我觉得他会感兴趣。」

「师兄——」许昕阴阳怪气的拖长声音，问道：「你这是在当着我的面撬我墙角吗？」

※※※

最后他们还是一齐来了。

许昕坐在场外，手里拿着一瓶矿泉水，悠然的看着张继科和马龙在擂台上搏斗。

马龙在警队里已算很强，但比起每天都在刀尖上行走的张继科，这位分队长还差得远。许昕看得出张继科已经放了不少水，而马龙依然明显处于下风。

不过马龙倒是越挫越勇，他不为胜利，也不怕痛，只一心一意地把情绪渲泄出来。

「休息一会吧。」

马龙粗喘着点头，然后整个人大字形的瘫倒在擂台上。

张继科走到马龙身侧，蹲下去专注的看着他，认真的问道：「如果我现在杀你的话，有几成机会成功？」

马龙一征，睁开被汗水糊住了的眼睛，眼前一切都朦朦胧胧，除了那一抹妖冶的血，他回想起刚刚被自己拳风割破的上唇瓣，那是他为数不多能碰到张继科的攻击。刚才打得眼红时他没有看清，现在却觉得那摇摇欲坠的血珠十分刺眼。

马龙眨了眨眼，认真的答道：「你现在出手的话， 得手的机会是十成十。」

张继科得瑟的笑了。

「昕子！上来——」

「我拒绝！」许昕一脸惊吓的看着张继科，哀嚎道：「我是狙击手，才不要跟你们这些野蛮人——」

张继科邪气的挑了挑眉。

许昕立刻住嘴，腹诽着这哥唇边带血的样子真的像个蛇蝎美人！

「阿K——」

张继科转头看马龙。

「我还想打。」

桃花眼瞬间泛起了波动，一丝混合着欣赏和不屑的光芒闪过，半秒之间，他既想过出口讽刺，亦想过称赞对方不服输的精神。

最后张继科露齿一笑，伸手拉起了马龙。

他有点意外——马龙说的是「想」打，不是还能打、还要打。

他不是在逞强；相反，是在「示弱」。

明知道自己奈何不了张继科，他还想打。因为刚巧，他也不想赢，他只希望张继科能一次又一次的把他击倒，最好是流点血、多撞几个瘀青也不妨……

这正合了张继科的心意，藏獒可是一种被撩起战意，就非要见血不可的野兽。

「好啊！我可不会再放水了。」张继科才不管马龙是病态还是在找虐，既然他想打，他就奉陪。

接下来的战局可说是一面倒。

马龙觉得痛，很痛，全身都在痛。主要集中在胸腹，张继科倾向攻击外表上看不出的位置，大概是做杀手时遗留下来的习惯，不留痕，仍能制造最大的伤害。他没有在招式上放水，但还是保留了力度，始终他没有在这里重创对方的打算。

老实说，他开始认真审视马龙了——能够对自己如此狠心的人，做事的手段一定很可怕。

他对此可是深有体会。

另一边厢，许昕也对马龙有新的认识。他是第一次见到那么狼狈的马龙——虽然两人之中只有张继科的嘴唇上沾了血，但衣衫不整、脚步虚浮、汗流浃背的那个，却是马龙。

「今天就这样吧。」张继科脱下拳套，宣布道。

「嗯。」

「痛快吧？」

「嗯！」

「痛多还是快感多？」

「……」犹豫了半晌，马龙轻轻回道：「痛。」

张继科若有所思的点点头，心中开始默默估量：看来不是受虐狂。

「阿K，你的嘴——」马龙指了指他的脸。

？ ？ ？

「受伤了……」

张继科呆住了，然后开始笑了起来，最后笑得眼泪都溢出来了。

马龙勉强的撑坐起身，不知所措的看着他。

张继科按了按太阳穴，好不容易止住了笑，道：「警察先生，多谢你对我这些小巿民的关爱了——不过，我冬天破皮都比这个严重，你担心自己更好了。 」说完伸手擦过上唇，表情十分微妙。

那个一丝不苟的警察队长，再一次被肖门小少爷打破了镇静的面具，这次不用武力，只是用一个表情就做到了。

血被指腹推开了，如同一朵罂粟盛开在嘴角，娇艳的花跟刚毅的轮廓，听上去明明很违和，但看着这个男人，马龙不期然的就联想到这个。

——毒辣而美艳。

张继科伸出舌头，沿着上唇线快速的舔过，鲜血都被他吞下，唇上只残留着暧昧的水光，他磁性的嗓音响起：「你回家记得冷敷那些瘀伤。」

——令人上瘾。

「昂。」

「马龙，那我先走了。」张继科把毛巾挂在脖子上，拉起自己那个有名无实的男朋友的手，说：「昕子，我先洗个澡，然后我们去吃饭——」

「收到！」

马龙闭上眼睛，没有看他们离开的背影，几不可闻的回了声：「再见。」


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

（主杀獒，微胖獒）

  
马龙闭上眼睛，没有看他们离开的背影，几不可闻的回了声：「再见。」

※※※

「他妈的全都是智障。」

张继科叼住根烟，嘴唇无意识的磨蹭，眼睛定定的锁在骂骂咧咧的陈玘身上，含糊不清的说：「也怪不得他们，马龙这招太绝了，谁会想到警察都不讲道义？ 」

邱贻可噗哧一笑：「哈哈哈！被条子贼赃也都算了，玘哥昨天气得砸了对家的场子，现在肖门被名正言顺的盯上了。」

「哼！」陈玘杀气腾腾的翻了个白眼，说：「听闻你是和我一起去的！」

周雨在张继科后方做了个鬼脸，惹来陈、邱两人的瞪视。张继科弯着眉眼笑了，有时候这两个师兄比他更像个孩子，最后还是得靠他收舍残局。

邱贻可摸了摸鼻子，扯开话题道：「要不要学之前那样？去恐吓那个警察？」

「我见过那个马龙了，恐吓没有用的。」

陈玘和邱贻可飞快的对看一眼，却没有多问。

邱贻可再提出一个方案：「那叫大师姐出手？对付条子的话，他们律师自有一套。」

张继科吐出一轻薄烟，沉着的说：「帅哥是我们的隐藏王牌，不能那么快揭开。」

「那你有什么主意？」

「何不趁机吞了附近的势力？」

「「操！」」

陈玘瞪圆了眼睛，问道：「你认真？」

小少爷咂了咂嘴，不经意的回道：「反正场子都砸了几个了，就送佛送到西吧。」

「我们只砸了一个。」

桃花眼微微眯起，嘴角轻扬，止不住的是恶作剧般的笑意，他说：「太慢了，小雨和胖儿已连踢几个场子。」他站起身来，把只抽过两口的烟头摁灭在台头，边说边往门外走。

「什么意思？」

「意思是——你们都不用担心，我早就部署好了。」

门悄然无声的关上，两位大哥再次对望，陈玘先坐不住，冲了出去。

只留下还未缓过神来的邱贻可在呢喃：「靠——要玩到那么大……」

※※※

「张继科——」陈玘用力扳过对方的肩，低声喝道：「自说自话的本领长进了，学会背着我们搞事？」

张继科向走在后头的周雨挥了挥手，示意他先走，然后双手插在裤袋，仍是那一双半睁着的含情目，直直的看至自家师兄的眼底。

大概藏獒天生就有这种气场，即使把锋芒收敛了，但那漂亮眼形里头，不屑、强悍、慵懒而又咄咄迫人，似一把无形的匕首，低调却致命，随时准备厮杀一场。

而那剑刃上倒影着陈玘的脸。

陈玘面上一热，心虚使得他拿不出气势来，他知道自己是在无理取闹。

「师兄，我肯出手，难道不是好事吗？」

陈玘没有答话。

「信不过我的手段？」张继科的口气里染上愠色。

怎会？如果是比蛮力，陈玘自问能赢；但若说别的，不论是那源自本能的敏锐和敏感，还是对大格局的独到解读，他都不是张继科的对手。

「你们不是一直希望我能独当一面吗？」

是的——直到一分钟前，陈玘还是这样想的。

张继科不解的看着他难看的脸色，调侃一句：「之前你叫小胖去守仓库时，也不见你跟我报告。」

陈玘咬了咬牙，手上加重了力度，扣紧张继科的肩，肌肉在他掌底下绷紧，衬衣在他指缝间起了皱折，他压低声音，以介乎于嘶吼和痛斥的语气问道：「所以这算什么？报复吗？」

「陈述而已。」张继科侧过头，回避越加贴近的陈玘。

这个动作，不知怎的，惹毛了陈玘。

如同一触即发的狂犬，杀神凶狠的扑上来，左手钳制着比他稍高的青年的喉头，顺势推他至墙上，动用全身的力量压上去，同时，嘴唇咬上他的。

血腥味在唇齿之间蔓延开去。

刹那间，张继科脑海中重现二人初次相见的情景，当时陈玘也试过这样不管不顾的「咬」上来。不同的是，当日他是为了「吓一吓这个不知天高地厚的小子」；今日则是在发泄自己的愤怒和欲求。

陈玘继续向张继科施力，拇指和食指捏着他的两颊，迫使对方张口，让侵犯的舌头能抵达更深处，画下更多的领土。

但张继科岂会顺他的意？

他知道杀神的厉害，下手也不留情，直取要害，曲起膝盖就往对方双腿之间顶去。

陈玘避开了，二人扭打了一轮，最后以年长者被打断鼻子，而年青人的右手被拗至背后，被人压在斑驳脱落的墙上，动弹不得的局面结束。

——如他所想，在搏斗方面，他还是稍占上风。

手心里滚烫的温度、跳动的脉膊、强韧的肌腱……无一不是在向陈玘昭示着他的胜利，和控制权——短暂的。

他知道，他最终还是会输掉。

灰暗的走廊，蜿蜒曲折得像是有死神蛰伏在角落的阴影里头，而张继科的眼神像是头被逼急了的狼，毫不掩饰——杀意，或是别的什么。

无缘无故地，陈玘的心脏抽痛起来，仇恨像铁链子一样，勒得他喘不过气来，他想大声咒骂，对这他妈的世界，对这该死的欠操的一切。

「操你妈的，要发情就去找个女人。」

陈玘没有答话，低下头往张继科的后颈上啃咬，把无名的怒火和欲火，都泄愤在领口边缘最招摇的那节椎骨上。

先是咬，咬得狠了，见了血，他就舔，吞下腥甜的血水，舌尖轻轻打了个圈，再从下而上、粗鲁的舔噬，直至碰上带刺的发尾，他才以嘴唇，温柔的包裹着那精巧的突起，那软玉般的俏骨——像是透过这样，就能去俘虏他一身的傲骨……

他还欲再往衣领里头去，品尝那苦涩的纹身。

然后，他停住了。

张继科左手握着不知从哪掏出来的枪，枪口正贴着陈玘的下腹。隔着衣服，他没有感受到金属的冰冷，但那带有死亡重量的意味，还是清晰的传递了。

他向后退了一步。张继科还了一拳，又重又狠，他的眼角爆裂开来，血色染红了他的世界。

有一瞬间，陈玘真的以为自己会死，死在他最疼爱的师弟手里——也许对黑帮来说，已是最完美的结局。

「呸！」张继科吐出一口血沫，枪口还是坚定的指向对方。

陈玘咧嘴大笑，他想他现在的样子肯定是很狰狞，满脸的血污和兽性，看上去就是丧失了理智。

张继科看着他，似懂非懂。杀神的笑声断断续续，他从缝隙里听出了绝望，无力的向后靠，借着墙来支撑自己不倒下去，开口道：「你是已经疯了吧？」声音里充满疲惫，不是生理上的，而是心灵上的颓靡。

说完，他就离开了，脚步虽然有些拖沓，但他没有回头。

——他觉得，陈玘是信不过自己的能力，才会刻意击败他、压制他；

——又或者，陈玘是不甘心被算计、不情愿保护者的立场被对调了，所以才会如此刁难，意欲逼得自己丢盔弃甲，半点尊严都不剩。

陈玘抹了抹鼻子下的血，心灰意冷的看着张继科踉跄的背影，差点儿脱口而出——「你真的想杀我吗？」——这种蠢到家的问题。

无关害怕，只为祭奠心尖上的那份心心念念的。

※※※

张继科凌晨两点推门而入时，一个黑乎乎的影子扑了上来，姿势和力量满分，唯独动静过大，他还是避开了。

「科哥？！」房间主人的声音充满惊喜。

「嗯，我来借个浴室冲个澡。」

樊振东屁颠屁颠的跟着他，见他身上有伤，也不多问，拿出新毛巾、新内衣裤，把人侍侯到浴室去。

站在走道上想了想，又为他炒了两个鸡蛋。

「哥……」

「嗞嗞嗞——」

张继科低头看了看手机荧幕，没有表情的按了红键，然后关了震动功能。

樊振东偷偷伸过头，只见上面写着「小雨」二字，底下还有十多个未接来电。所以是闹翻了？他不敢问，他也知道张继科就是看中他不敢问才来他这。

「胖儿，今夜你的沙发我要借宿一宵了。」

「不不不，科哥你可以睡我的床，我睡沙发。」

张继科摆了摆手，躺进半硬的沙发，没几秒钟意识就浮浮沉沉起来。

樊振东懵住了，还想再劝，但见张继科实在太疲乏，只好作罢。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

（主胖獒、团獒）

  
樊振东懵住了，还想再劝，但见张继科实在太疲乏，只好作罢。

张继科醒来时天还未亮，他瞪着漆黑一片的天花，回想不起那原是白的米的灰的，四周很安静，除了自己转动时引起皮料磨擦的声音外，只有沉默，连风声都没有。他眼睛干涩，却没法再次入睡，即使身体十分疲惫，甚至精神也带点恍惚，偏偏——偏偏血液是在沸腾，滚烫的，燃烧着的，渴求着更激烈的，最好是毁灭些什么，好让它平静下来。

有一瞬间，他怀疑自己一夜之间，转变成了吸血鬼。

他推开樊振东的房门，懒散的靠着，一言不发就开了灯，光明一下子充盈了房间，张继科眯了眯眼，突然有种错觉，对满目的光线陌生得很。

张继科自娱的笑了笑，畏光什么的……想想当只吸血鬼好像也不错。

樊振东从被窝里坐了起身。

虽然眼睛比平日更显得一大一小，但他看上去没有半点刚起床的迷糊劲儿，反倒是一副备战的凌厉状态，不知是不是整晚没睡，只为等着张继科推开门，对他说——

「出发了。」

他没有解释为何把收网的日子提前了，樊振东也不在乎。只要他开口，他就会去。

「不用叫人，人多反而坏事，就我们两个够了。」

「嗯！」附赠一个可爱的笑脸。

二人收拾了一下就轻装上阵了。

月归星隐，东方的天色带着一抹透明的亮，晨曦再至，这并不是偷击的最好时机。不过，张继科是随性的人，想做的事，想到了就去做，管他白昼黑夜，或是圆缺阴晴。

他们连夜突袭了朱世赫，对方没有防备，主要是没想到他们会如此明目张胆，二人没花多少功夫，一明一暗、一突击一潜伏，轻松擒制了这个烜赫一时的老大。

樊振东的枪戳在男人的额上，从头顶流下的血，如同被岩石分开来的溪流一般，绕开了铁黑色的枪管，流入男人黯淡的眼睛。

「慢着。」张继科坐在这位韩门老大——或者说是前老大——对面的茶几上，右脚折曲，毫不怜香惜玉的踩踏在玻璃几面上，仔细打量这个昔日的对手，黑色的睡袍整齐的穿着，证明他还未来得及作出反应，就被藏獒偷击得手了。他顺手擦过玻璃上的血花，说：「先留着他性命，我另有安排。」

「好。」

张继科合上眼睛，额头顶在膝盖上，就这样在敌人面前小憩起来。

樊振东没有放下手，定格的站着，肌肉似是绷紧亦似放松，整个人跟手上的枪融为一体，如同上了膛的子弹，出击必毙。

偌大的房间里，只有滴血的声音在淌。

「外面的，都给我站住。」藏獒的眼睁开了，瞳孔漆黑一片，情绪难以窥探。他对着门冷声道：「姓郑的，你进来。」

即使尽力压抑着，朱世赫的手还是微微一颤，男人张了张嘴，却已虚弱得发不出声音。

「喀喀——」

「呃……我是郑荣植。」门外模糊的传来声音：「虽然不知是哪里来的朋友，但先放了朱大哥，有事可以慢慢谈。」

「我不想重复我的说话。」张继科半是懒洋洋半是胁迫的开口。

外面的人犹豫了半晌，似是估量着形势，良久后才推开了门，踏进他老大的房间，谨慎的站着。

樊振东看也没看他，倒是正对着门的张继科抬起了右手，没大意义的挥了两下：「HI，麻烦关上门。」郑荣植照做了。

「獒哥。」郑荣植跟他见过几面，自然认得他。

张继科咧嘴一笑，卷发青年被他弄得心里直发毛，喉咙无意识的上下滚动，看着对方掏出了手枪，熟练地把里头的子弹都卸下来，独留一发，然后把枪扔在他跟前。

这个闯入者终于舍得站起来，跟他的同伴说：「好，我们走。」他伸了个懒腰，往来时的窗口撤退。

「你这是什么意思？」郑荣植小心翼翼的拾起了枪，追问道。

张继科转头看他，暧昧不明的眨了眨右眼，模仿一个顽劣的挑逗。在背光的衬托下，这个眼色蒙上了一层浓重的黑影，他的话语似是警告多于戏谑：「之后怎样做，是你的选择。」

樊振东跟在张继科身后，二人像猫一样灵巧的翻出窗外，途中没有惊动任何人，就走了，如入无人之境……

一小时后，朱世赫的死讯就传至肖门。同一时间，张继科睡死在樊振东的沙发上，他嗜战的灵魂总算平伏了下来，一觉无梦。

直到天色再次入黑，他才真正的醒来。

「科哥——」樊振东递给他一杯水，接着说：「已证实朱世赫的死讯。」

「很好。」

「……」樊振东直直的看着他，稚气的脸上写满好奇心三个大字。

「问吧。」张继科心情不错，不介意为他解惑。

「我知道人是姓郑的杀，但其他人……」

「那晚的事只有我们三人知道，而郑荣植的把柄在我们手，他会乖乖的，不会四处张扬。反而我们可以反客为主，解除韩门的的威胁，又可以暗中操纵他们。」

年轻人恍然大悟，想了想，再问：「既然现在韩门不成问题了，那附近有势力的帮派，就只剩下朝门？」

「这个留给条子处理就好。朝门早就被他们盯上了，现在只是苟延残息，成不了气候。」

樊振东懵懵懂懂的点点头，沉默了一会，问了最后一个问题：「你是怎知道他会下得了手？」

张继科垂下眼睑，看着杯里平静的水面，轻飘飘的回答：「一来，朱世赫近来不停打压郑荣植，他俩积怨甚深；二来，」他仰起头，一眨不眨的看着樊振东，续道：「郑荣植年纪虽轻，但实力早已超越朱世赫，他早就想做当家的。这对他说，就好比天上掉下来的馅饼。」

张继科语气越发深沉，樊振东没有细想，以为他是陷入思考，没想过此话是在试探着他。

「叮当！」

「是皓哥。」樊振东抢在对方发问前开口。

张继科瞪大了眼睛，眼珠微微颤抖——皓哥。是王皓？是王皓！

他站起身来，第一个念头是想逃跑，但下一秒他强迫自己坐回去，咬紧了牙，不容许自己泄露任何一丝的震颤。

即使相隔那么多年，每每听到这个名字，他还是忍不住变回那个17岁的少年，心里泛起酸涩蚀骨的爱和恨。只有这个人，可以令他变得不像他。

「我的不要紧，先看科哥，主要都是擦伤，不过为了以防万一，才请你来看看。」

王皓迟疑了半秒，才轻轻应声，步入内室。

「皓哥。」

「继科。」

二人互相点头问好，像是认识而不相熟的人，客套疏离。

张继科当年跟王皓分道扬镳后，二人间中也会在肖门的集会中碰见，但从来没有待在一室之中，相顾而无言。

王皓大致上看了二人的伤，主要是子弹、刀刃、从高处跳下……等等带来的「擦伤」。在道中打滚那么多年，他知道这些不算什么；但作为医者，他知道这个程度的伤已足够送进急症，还亏得小胖说得像是轻微「擦伤」那样。

真是什么样的老大，带出什么样的孩子。

他轻手轻脚卷起张继科的衣摆，在他窄细的后腰上涂药，眼睛却不自禁沿着脊椎凹陷的阴影向上瞥，在那个纹身上打转，翅膀和十字架被衣服挡着，他只看见那串色彩上深下浅的字母。

但他不用看见整个图腾，都能清晰、分毫不差的回忆起它。

——因为他已把它刻印在脑海深处，并让它和它的主人不时闯进他的梦里。

「够了。」张继科的手向后拗，抓住他往上延伸的手。

 

  
后话：第一，抱歉朝门没有人出场，因为除了女队的金宋依，其他都不熟；第二，不论文章怎样刻画，我对朱、郑二人并没大意见，就只是借人物形象来一用。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

（主团獒、杀獒，微胖獒）

  
「够了。」张继科的手向后拗，抓住他往上延伸的手。

「痛？」

张继科瞪了王皓一眼，认定此人就是厚颜无耻，轻哼一声：「痒。」

王皓犹豫了半秒，他不确定张继科是真的痒？是痛但装出痒的样子？是不愿被他触碰而找个借口？

他看不穿他。

他松开手，退后一步，打量着那木无表情的脸孔，当年在他眼前透明如一瓢清水的少年，现在已经能够做到轻描淡写、不露声色。

不，不对，他意识到自己错了——张继科一向如此，没有改变。只是当年的少年喜欢他、信任他，在他面前毫不设防；然而，今日青年视他为外人，那骨子里的淡漠如薄雾般挡在二人中间，隐约可见却看不得真。

王皓轻咳两声，勾起如同往日一般的笑容，稳住了表情。

他把手上的药交给樊振东，交待二人几句：「虽然失血有点多，但基本上都死不了，擦点药、休养一下，以你们的生命力，很快就好。」

张继科心不在焉的发呆，反而樊振东听得真切，明显对小少爷的伤很上心。

王皓叹了口气，眼角添上一丝沧桑，视线却离不开张继科，他把到了嘴边的劝告和关心都吞回肚子里，知道有人会接替他的位置，好好照顾这个在黑道上令人闻风丧胆的青年，他就很欣慰了。

「那我回去了。」

「嗯。」樊振东不好意思的笑道：「皓哥，抱歉那么晚叫你来，要不留宿一晚？」

「不了。你嫂子还在等着。」他移开视线，盖上了那不可言说的潘多拉盒子。

张继科向他点头示意再见，没有说话。

樊振东还是憨憨的笑，屋里另外二人的风云暗涌影响不了他，他乖乖的送了医生出门。

王皓失神的坐上驾驶座，翻箱倒柜终于找出一包Marlboro，大概是陈玘不知何时留下来的，红色纸盒已被压得皱巴巴，里头只剩下两支烟，他咬住较为完整的那支，然后才发现自己没有打火机。

他伸手盖过自己上半张的脸，厚实的掌心渗着刺鼻的气味，浓烈的药膏底下，是酸涩的汗和腥甜的血，他无声的笑了，嘴边的烟掉到地上，他几乎笑出了眼泪。

※※※

王皓不知道为何张继科要执着于肖门，赚钱的地方有那么多，而且有那么多黑帮看中他，这小鬼头偏偏只钟情于肖门。

他最初怀疑他是肖战的私生子，后来想像他是被肖门的当家救过一命……最后他忍不住直接问了。

「我觉得肖战那光头够凶！」

他妈的居然是这种不靠谱的原因……王皓抽了抽嘴角。

「想撬我入会的帮派那么多，我当然要挑个最顺眼的！」

王皓一点都不觉得肖战的形象能被圈入「顺眼」的范围，这孩子的审美观没有问题吧？

不过即使张继科坦言了想入肖门的心，而王皓也表明不介意对方借他上位，但事实上，他每次都故意安排，把双方到来的时间错开。

然而，不论是张继科，还是陈玘，都不是按套路出牌的人。

那天二人不约而同的出现在王皓诊所里。

「大医生，我那几个兄弟怎样？」陈玘不耐烦的问，明显心情差极了。

今早他回到馆子，就发现被人踢馆了，这都算了，那几个新收的小弟还告欣他，紧急关头是一个看上去还未成年的小子救了他们，问长什么样子，只说对方带了兜帽，看不清楚，只隠约见到是个俊小伙。

正常人可能会感激对方出手相救，但陈玘就是那么别扭，总觉得对方是在驳他面子。

王皓没有理会他的唠叨，专心操作手上的药水纱布。

「皓哥！」

陈玘顺着声音往门口一看，立刻从椅子上跳起来——一个戴兜帽的帅小伙！那灰得近黑的外套上还沾着不显眼的血迹。

听到声音的王皓倒是心里一沉。

「你有其他病人？」张继科扫了室内一眼，最后定在脸上刻着「难以置信」四个大字的陈玘身上。

「你！」

「我？」张继科茫然的回看他，同时默默追溯回忆，却没有找到此人的任何资讯。

陈玘大步跨过来，直至鼻子快要贴上张继科的，他的眼里带着火焰，说话很冲：「对！就是你！你他妈的以为自己是谁，在我的场子充大佬？ 」

张继科眉间一皱，张了张嘴，正欲反驳，王皓已先一步走出来打圆场：「你俩先别吵，都是自己人。」陈玘和张继科默契的瞪了他一眼，他只好赔笑道： 「继科，他就是陈玘。」

「陈玘？」

王皓有些懵了，心想他不是想入肖门吗？怎会认不得陈玘这名字？他不确定的补充道：「呃……杀神？」

张继科还是摇头。

这也怪不得他，对于肖门，他本来就只认肖战一人，门下的其他人他压根儿没在意过。 （王皓不算数，他只是个跟肖门关系较好的黑巿医生，虽然是半途出家的那种。）

王皓扶额道：「肖门的二把手。早上你出手相救的场子，就是他辖下的。」

「哦。」少年终于正眼看向陈玘，上下打量一圈，然后突然冷笑一声，道：「哦？」尾音微扬。

陈玘哪受得住这样明目张胆的挑衅，他也上上下下的打量对方纤细的身材，视线最后驻留在那翘起的嘴角，然后在本能的驱使下咬了上去——他就是讨厌那玩味的笑意。牙关松开，他回敬道：「以你这身板，做鸭子还差不多。」

张继科先是感觉到唇瓣上的疼痛，再是粗砺的胡茬，最后才是血腥和尼古丁的味道。

他的冷漠终于打开了个缺口，白得近透明的巴掌脸上，泛起了羞恼的红晕，整张脸突然生动起来。

陈玘这才留意到少年有一双惊为天人的眼，外眶火红，似是涂上了媚红的眼影，眼梢轻扬，绘得两瓣桃花。

更令人绝倒的，是眸子里藏着浓稠的巧克力色，滚烫的，却也甜腻着。

少年伸手想赏他一拳，让他知道这个单薄的「身板」能做到什么，可惜陈玘下一秒就接住了拳头，没给他打着，但他还未来得及嘲讽出声，少年右已拿着手匕首抵上他的脖子。

张继科耳朵发红，声音却是凛冽：「管你是不是肖门的人，今天我就要杀了你。」

「能办到的的话，你尽管可以试试看。」

未待他说完，少年的手已向前推送。

杀神眼里闪过惊艳——好一个杀人不眨眼的死神——手法老练而流畅，比他想像的更要厉害。不单单是个熟手，还是个高手。

不过，此刻的陈玘技高一筹。

最后二人还是未能打上一架，王皓难得大动肝火，把二人都臭骂了一顿。好吧，主要是陈玘被骂完还被赶出了诊所……

「继科？」

「他真的很强。」

「那是当然。」

「比我还强吗？」

王皓沉思了数秒，说：「他外号叫杀神，自然不是浪得虚名。」

张继科笑了笑，扯到了唇上的伤口，他下意识的伸出舌头，舔过霜色的唇和上头的裂口，他露出一个坏笑，问：「皓哥，你是吃醋了吗？」

童言无忌。

王皓退后一步，他知道是自己的表情泄漏了，他转过身，没有答话。

「皓哥——」张继科的声线中暗藏不安，他凑上前，目光中闪烁着，带点属于少年人撒娇的意味，动作不太自然的拉过王皓的胳臂。

王皓转向他。

张继科靠得更近了，王皓能够感觉到他呼出来的热气，二人的呼吸开始凌乱、萦绕、纠缠不清，少年的鼻子贴上他的，硌得他不太舒服，但这个时刻没有人会留意到这些细节。

张继科吻住了他。

少年因为是第一次主动，所以不会动作；而王皓则过于吃惊，而愣住了。

那薄唇生得小巧，表面却十分温暖湿润，大概跟它主人爱舔唇的习惯有关，然而下唇上的伤口还未愈合，刮得他有点生疼。

这个吻跟王皓想像中的那么像，却又完全的不同。

它是清新的、羞涩的，同时充满生命力的。

王皓第一次知道，人类的心跳可以那么响亮，两个人之间的火花可以如此灼热，亲吻可以是那样美好……而选择，选择是残酷的。

他推开了他。


	13. Chapter 13

前言：这章有点肉末（？），大家不要太大期望，这连婴儿车都算不上，顶多是个风车（？）

第十三章

（主团獒、蟒獒、胖獒）

  
他推开了他。

「你在干嘛？」

张继科脸色转白，表情僵了。

王皓声音还是那样温和，平静的湖面下却有一丝冷硬：「继科，你在干嘛？」

俊美的少年如同惊弓之鸟，挣开他的双手，一下子就逃得不见影踪。

王皓不禁联想到被阿波罗吓坏了的达芙妮。

他颓丧的坐在地上，抚心自问同样的问题——你在干嘛？明明是在吃醋，明明很想得到，明明……终于伸手可及，却退缩了。

无他的，他只是害怕了。

他做不到张继科那样潇洒、目空一切。王皓之所以能够在一条大街上，如此大摇大摆的做黑巿生意，除了因为在黑道上小有名气外，还多得他背后有一个庞大的家族，作为私生兼独生子，王皓是家里唯一的底牌，同时也是没有自由的棋子，他付不起爱情的代价。

也自问，自己不配拥有那光芒四射的少年。

※※※

另一边厢，张继科正在跑回家。途中他的心路历程由「操操操操操！」到「难道一直以来都是我自作多情？」再到「皓哥会讨厌我吗？」心绪好比跑马灯般转变不定。

当他浑身是汗的站在家门前时，他只想到一个事实：他失恋了。

他翻出雪柜里的啤酒（都是许昕留下的），决定学电影里的男主角般一醉解千愁。然后，他喝了两瓶，就醉了，在沙发上睡得不醒人事。

他梦到王皓回吻他，那双在现实中推开他的手，在梦里搂紧了他，几乎把他揉进自己的胸膛里。王皓一手烙在他的肩胛上，另一手包裹着他的颈侧，姆指轻轻磨蹭他的下巴，一边调整着角度，一边亲吻他。

张继科对王皓的触碰并不陌生，他能够在梦中复制它们。

但亲吻，那是新的课题，他模拟不出来。

他只知道自己被对方的唇舌堵住了呼吸，热浪一层叠一层的掩盖他，那种窒息的感觉十分迫真。

「继科——」王皓粗喘着。

张继科回抱着对方，不自禁的呻吟出声，臀部抽搐了一下，他已经半勃起来。

潜意识开始掌管梦境，少年的上衣突然不翼而飞，王皓的手带着潮汗，黏糊糊的扫过他纤薄透光的背，落在他的后腰上，手指陷入那性感的维纳斯之眼上，它们流连的方式，已极尽一个少年对情色的最大想像。

——太过了！

「不！」张继科惊叫一声。

梦境就是一匹脱缰的马，不由他控制，他甚至无法作出挣扎。

他在王皓手底下呻吟：「皓哥，不，不——对！就这样。呜——别——」他混乱得一塌糊涂，想叫对方住手，又想叫他更用力的抚摸占有。那种感觉是如此的对，像一切本该这样发展的。

那双厚实的手继续往下，一手解开少年的皮带扣，一手探进牛仔裤的边缘，张继科用力的喘息，兀然伸手抵住了王皓，拉开二人之间的距离，好让自己顺利呼吸。

「继科——」

少年晃了晃头，睁大眼睛看着他的单恋对象，王皓也正回看着他，那沉淀的黑色里头，是一如往常的宠溺和温暖——张继科一直相信那是爱情，跟他的爱慕相对应的爱情。

然而——

【你在干嘛？ ！ 】现实狠狠甩了他一巴掌。

——那根本什么都不是。

他最后是哭着醒来的。

不，那不能算得上是哭，起码在唤他醒来的许昕眼中，那只是宿醉后红了的眼眶，和因疲乏而分泌的泪水……呃，还有青春期生理性的晨勃。

许昕尴尬的叫了他一声：「科哥。」

张继科迟钝的眨了眨眼，酒精卸下了他的防备，只会可怜兮兮的瞪大眼睛，像一只被人遗弃的奶狗，或者奶猫（鉴于他高窦的天性）。

他嗫嚅着开口：「皓哥？」

「嗯？不，不。是我，许昕。」

「……皓哥？」

许昕知道他还是处于似梦非梦的状态，只好放弃跟他正常沟通。

他歪着头看着张继科，心里又是酸涩又是好笑，心想：早知他科哥酒量差，可未曾想过是一杯就醉的体质。

不过下一秒他就笑不出来了。

只见张继科一双蒙胧的眼低垂，专注的看着自己的手，看着它们伸向重点位置，圆润的手指不太灵活的解开裤头，然后拉下拉链，金属磨合的声音在静夜中显得十分诡谲。

「科哥？」许昕哑着嗓子。

他知道自己的行为无异于偷窥，他应该叫对方住手，或者立刻夺门就走。但是，他的嘴巴被下了蛊、耳朵被下了蛊、眼睛被下了蛊……整个人心神恍惚，就像上了瘾，明知是毒却依然欲罢不能。

张继科的轻喘和吞咽声在他耳边被无限放大，那双手的动作亦逐格在他脑内播放。

他看着他扯下内裤，掏出了深红色蓬勃的欲望，右手圈着，一下深一下浅的上下套弄起来。

酒精早已吞噬了少年的羞耻心，使他放浪，他毫不掩饰细碎的呻吟：「呜——嗯——啊！」

张继科操着自己的拳头，像是个急色的青春期少年，没有章法的手淫，奶白的手，抚弄着暗红的阴茎，莫名有种玷污了什么纯洁事物的感觉。

铃口渗出了前液，空气中麝香味更重，弥漫至房间每个角落，许昕仿佛听见台灯和时钟传来的淫言狎语。

肉茎底下的囊袋鼓胀，往上的腹肌绷紧……而每当虎口擦过敏感的龟头，少年的声调就会忍不住拔高几个音阶，撩人至极！

——这又是一个不一样的张继科。

许昕重重的憋住了呼吸。

眼前的画面荒唐又刺激，那是活生生的春宫图，而主角是他的心上人，许昕被撩拨得快要炸开，全身血液都往下冲去，他已经硬得不能再硬了。

但他不敢动。

他怕会惊动对方；但更怕的是，他一动起来，就会忍不住扑上去。

许昕往上移动视线，看着张继科那张被情欲薰得通红的脸，那双眸子早已失去焦距，水波潋滟，泪水快要溢出来，许昕几乎想伸手为他拭去那不存在的泪珠，对方却突然闭上眼，喉咙深处发出低吼：「皓哥——」

然后，他弓起身躯，射了出来。

许昕却是心里一凉，转身逃走了……

这事藏在许昕心中很多年，一藏就藏了一辈子，连张继科也不知道。

好吧，这多多少少都是因为，如果他告诉了藏獒，恐怕他会被杀人灭口吧！

※※※

「铃铃铃——」

闹钟一响，张继科就睁开了眼，杀气尽现。

他侧过上身，看到窗外还是一片幽暗，明显这闹钟响得不是时候。

「科哥。」樊振东从房里跑出来，身上还穿着一件熊猫睡衣，说不出的可爱，完全看不出这是道上炙手可热的樊少皇，他挥了挥手上的药膏，说：「我帮你上药。」

「不用了。」张继科无奈的撇撇嘴，看到钟面上指向「二」的时针，心想就为了这点小事而故意调的闹钟，也不免太小题大做了吧。

「不行。皓哥说了你那是旧患，是小心休养。」

「好好好——」张继科打着呵欠的连连点头，只希望堵住他的唠叨。

说起王皓，到这刻张继科都不敢相信，自己竟可以在他面前「演」得那样逼真，真不知是自己长大了，还是那情真的淡了？

樊振东轻手轻脚的走近沙发，脸上是真诚的忧虑，他说：「你其实可以睡我的床。」

「不用，别娘唧唧的，睡哪都一样。」张继科犹豫了半秒，翻过身，提醒一句：「你擦归擦，别多手。」

小胖顿了顿，苦笑着道：「科哥，你对我真狠。」

 

  
后话：请不要怪皓哥，一切皆是作者的错。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

（主胖獒、蟒獒，微团獒）

 

小胖顿了顿，苦笑着道：「科哥，你对我真狠。」

张继科沉默了，他知道他对樊振东分外严谨，最宠他也待他最冷漠，这种约即约离最是折磨人。

「胖儿，你现在需要做的，是往上爬……」

「我会的！」樊振东加大了声浪，认真的看着张继科说：「我会的，但我同时想待在这里。」——待在你的身边。

这是无休止的辩论。

张继科决定不再拖拉，是时候下重药：「我讨厌同性恋。」

樊振东动作一顿，没有反应。

张继科转过头，把脸深埋在枕头里，樊振东呆看着他的背，他想他一定是很用力抓着枕头，才会使蝴蝶骨上隆起的弧度那么大，腰陷得那样深。他说出来的话隔了几重棉花，像是被碾压过般的沙哑，但他言谈间的嫌恶还是表露无遗：「他们让我恶心。」

——更准确来说，是自嫌。

「不。」樊振东摇头。

张继科恶狠狠的瞪了过去。

樊振东退了半步，离开藏獒的攻击范围，他踌躇着，在茶几前来回踱着步，像头沉不住气的年轻雄师，但他说出口的反驳倒是坚定不移：「那不是真的。」

「什么？」

「『恶心』——那不是真的。」樊振东强调，接着他笃定的提出指控：「我知道，你喜欢皓哥。」

张继科有一秒钟忘掉了呼吸，他已经很久没有感觉到那样的赤裸裸。他眼前一黑，耳朵里有蜜蜂在飞，只能勉强控制着身体每一块肌肉不要瑟缩。这件事不应该是他的弱点，他明明克服了：他能面不改容的面对王皓，却不能从容回应樊振东的质问？

或者说，是因为这孩子太会杀他一个措手不及了。

樊振东知道张继科不会回答，自顾自解释道：「第一次肖爷他们提起这个名字时，我就留意到……你的反应很奇怪。」

「这算什么狗屁理由？」

「这不算理由，但我就是知道……你明白吗？我就是知道。」

张继科想说他不明白。

「科哥……」

「你说得对。」张继科突然打断他，翻过身来，剖白道：「他是我的初恋。」

少年呆住了。

「我尝试过……」他尝试过接近他、亲吻他；

「不只一次……」年少轻狂的他满腔情怀，他太喜欢他了，不怕屡败屡战；

「我以为那是互相的（感觉），但他最后只告诉我那很恶心。」他竟然真的说了出来，他曾以为这段往事会保密在记忆中，直至不朽，或是腐烂。

但这感觉很好。

如同驱散了一道阴影一样。

话说出口后，他才发现自己是多么幼稚，为了一句话而怀抱憎恨那么多年——那甚至不是针对王皓的憎厌，只是无知的少年把对这世界的怨怼，拐了个弯宣泄在自己身上。

他以为自己能处理好，像个成年人一样。

但事实上，他被伤到了，不论是感情或是自尊。

如果当年他愿意对自己更坦荡，不被失意蒙蔽双眼，他就会发现那些显而易见的事实：他被王皓拒绝了，所以他就去拒绝别的人。

——他怜悯当年那个无所适从的少年，那个以伤害他人来治愈自己的少年。

——但他已经不是那个他了。

「那你现在的想法呢？」樊振东急促的问，好像这是他在世上唯一在意的事情。

张继科翻过身，扯过他的衣领，看进他的眼睛，答：「我以前或许犯傻了，但我不会重蹈覆辙。」

樊振东回看他，亲眼目睹那脆弱的幻像在他身上褪下。刚刚的一分钟里，他以为他撕开了一个缺口，快要触碰到内里柔软的血肉，或是灵魂之类的东西，但下一秒，他的眼神就回复了那股气势。

像是沙漠里的风，火热，令人发烫、颤栗。

这一次樊振东没有退缩，他凑得更近一些，直接鼻子快要贴上鼻子，视线里只有对方的脸容，眼神像是要把对方的皮肉撕咬下来。

他只想再努力一点，再靠近一点，最好是可以融合在对方的血肉里。

「告诉我——」张继科压低了嗓子，红艳的舌卷过上唇，那声音近乎诱惑：「你的幻想里有什么？」

少年胀红了脸，倔强的固定视线。

「有我吗？」

樊振东不自禁的口干舌燥起来，不懂他是怎样做到如此强悍又诱人，像辛辣的酒，有本事的人才有资格饮下。他决定这次不要被吓唬到，他拱上前，想亲吻那湿润的唇。

张继科闪身避开了，但他没有生气，甚至没有退得很远，只是侧过了头，眼角还是折着一弯又一弯的玩味，简直是逗人玩儿似的。

年少气盛的那个先出手，大手一搂，隔着衣衫钳着对方的窄腰，整个上身压了上去。

樊振东身材本就壮硕，轻轻松松的笼罩着张继科，胸膛紧贴胸膛，右手潜到后腰和沙发之间，把他温暖的身躯往自己怀里带，没留半点缝隙。

但半秒之后，情况瞬间逆转。

张继科岩石般的大腿一跨，夹着少年的腰，同时顺着对方的手借力翻身，把人从自己身上扳倒在地板上，不容对方多作挣扎，跨坐在对方腹上。

——感觉似曾相识。

小老虎也不是吃素的，同样的招数对他早已不是威胁。

然而。

当他从下而上的望着似笑非笑张继科，他倒觉得风景正好。

张继科久久不见他反击回来，吹了声口哨，调侃道：「你胆子越来越大！」

少年谦虚的回道：「都是科哥你纵出来的。」

张继科笑容加深，也不否认，伸手蹂躏过樊振东一头短发，莫名吐出一句：「谢谢你。」然后起身走了，留下少年欲言又止。

※※※

对许昕来说，张继科是一个简单又复杂的人，他自问一直看不透。

就像现在，他坐在警用私家车的驾驶座，车窗外是弯着腰的肖门小少爷，像个小学生那样咬着一根棒棒糖，笑靥如花的敲着玻璃。

「许警司，可以载我一程吗？」

许昕眼角瞥到对街的莲花跑车，都不知该从何开始吐槽。

张继科偏过上身，挡住他的视线，咬着糖、含糊不清的碎念：「男朋友送人回家不是很正常的事吗？」

许昕瞪着他，不知他葫芦里卖的是什么药，只好推开副驾驶的门，示意他上车。

「你们近来在忙啥？」

「有看新闻吗？」

「没有。近来教学生打拳时受了点伤，在家休息了两天。」张继科装着没看到许昕的白眼，自顾自的加戏：「你说是不是应该跟公司申请工伤？」

「附近有个帮派的大佬死了，到处都是不安份的势力，我们可忙了。」

「好可怕。」说着他还摆出一个震惊的样子，若非许昕了解他，都会被他给骗到了。

趁着红灯的空档，许昕凑近他，浪里浪去的说：「如果你愿意乖乖待在家，警察哥哥我应该做少很多事吧。」

这话在外人（前提是有人会无聊到翻出警车的录音档）听来，大概只是情侣间的小打小闹；但车内二人都心知肚明，许昕说的是大写的实话。

张继科笑得像只狐狸，没有正面回应，反问道：「你记得八一街的那个医生吗？」

许昕点头，他怎可能忘得掉？

张继科突兀的沉默下来，只顾着吮嘬那鲜红色的糖珠，糖水在他唇上涂了一层闪亮的水光，许昕总觉得他是故意的，但又想不懂他行为怪异的目的。

「是吗？」他低声呢喃：「但我忘掉了。」

许昕猛地刹停车子。

——所以这是什么意思？


	15. Chapter 15

隔了那么久写，大家应该已经忘了大半的剧情吧？ （我的错……）

   
第十五章

（主蟒獒、龙獒）

   
——所以这是什么意思？

张继科伸手撑着车顶，好让自己不会向前冲，不过却来不及阻止手上的糖往地上飞去。他扮了个鬼脸，然后侧过头，悠然的调侃道：「昕爷，你慌什么？」

许昕不理他，双手牢牢握着方向盘，眼里充斥着失神和破碎，仿佛他的思维被人打烂了再重铸似的。

张继科不得不承认，看着平日狡猾的脑袋，幻想着里头那些疏理不清的绳结……是一件十分迷人的事。

隔了良久，许昕才堪堪吐出一句：「忘了就好。」

副驾驶上的人睁着一双深邃的眼，死死咬着许昕，心里估算着自己要不要继续进攻，嘴上问道：「就这样？『忘了就好？』」

许昕没有回看他。

张继科不怒反笑，再问：「那你倒说说看，有什么好？」

警司先生仍然专注的看着前方，果断表示沉默。

他当然知道张继科想听什么，那些话语他曾说过无数遍，以调笑的、戏闹的、哀求的……半真半假的口吻。但这一次不同以往，这次说出口的话，是真的。

他也不知道自己在怕什么。

大概就是人们所说的「近乡情怯」吧！

张继科咂了咂嘴，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度出手，扯过许昕的衣领，无视安全带的拉力，把对方的上身拉过来，自己也凑上前，二人在变速杆上方定住了。

他的唇几乎贴上对方，隐约察觉到许昕双唇颤动时带来的气流，他催促道：「说啊。」

许昕干咽着，他的嗓音因脆弱而呈现嘶哑：「他配不上你。」

「那谁配得上？你？」

许昕轻轻摇头，不知是指「我不配」或是指「我不是这个意思」。

张继科可不给他机会逃避，他右手放开许昕的衣领，越过他的肩，整只掌心覆盖着对方的后颈，虎口贴着发末的弧度，紧密接合，姆指轻捏，逼使对方正视自己。

「昕子，告诉我。」

「……」身材略高的那人终于抬起头，眼睛对上张继科，视线范围内只见到那对焦糖色的瞳孔，像是一个浓稠而甜蜜的黏液陷阱，把许昕缠得喘不过气来，他本能地，立刻投降了：「爱你。」

张继科笑了，得瑟的，同时耳垂甜美的滴着血。

许昕再一次干咽，呢喃道：「爱你。」

他的告白对像笑容加深，右手拖力，把二人最后一点的距离都缩窄了，直至嘴唇之间没有丝毫缝隙。

许昕终于不再温吞，他伸出手，热切的触碰那不似人间的心上人，捧着他的脸，搂紧他的背，先是轻舔他的唇畔，感受他唇瓣上的每道纹路，当张继科不由自主的张开了嘴，许昕也瞬间找住了优势，将舌尖滑了进去，窃取对方口腔里的每一丝的温度和空气……

张继科也不怠慢，他狂野的拉扯着对方的头发，喉咙深处发出渴望的低吼，反咬了过去。

「噢！」许昕发出一声满足的低吟。

二人如同发情的野兽一般，嘶咬对方，在唇齿之间交换血沫和津液，空气中充斥着铁锈和雄性气息。亲吻越发的激烈，许昕开始晕头转向，一连串火花沿着他的脊骨点燃，在每一节骨头里都埋下一打又一打的海洛因，直至脑海里炸开一片上瘾的毒海。

那些语无伦次的爱语断断续续：「噢！爱你……爱你，科哥。」

这个时刻，没有伪装，也没有人在意那些可能会被偷听的话语中，会否透露他们的身份。

他放肆的叫他的名字，恣意的吐露那些抑压在心中没羞没臊的话。那满泻的爱意终于打开了一个缺口，让他渲泄——像是放监的囚犯。

相反，张继科看似凶狠，实际上他的进攻却没有半点章法，哪怕他的指甲和牙齿都陷进对方的皮肉里，都只是色厉内荏的张牙舞爪。

他的心柔软下来了。

另一边厢，许昕一心一意的把超载的欲望都注入他身上：「天啊！我以为，一辈子也不会得到你的回应。」

有一瞬间，张继科想起了樊振东。

如果他永远都不回应他，那傻孩子会等他一辈子吗？

「天啊！我现在一定像是个疯子，你根本不知道……科哥，那么多年……那么多的爱……爱你……」

大概是被气氛迷惑了，张继科脱口而出：「我也是。」

许昕倒抽一口气，猛地抽身，后脑勺「呯」的撞向车窗上，刚刚的接吻已耗了他体内不少的气气，现在更是喘得像是跑了几十公里似的。

张继科懊恼的皱了皱眉，还未来得及开口，许昕就抢过了话——

「那就跟我走，科哥——跟我走……我们，我们可以离开这里，浪迹天涯，去别的什么地方也好，就我们俩，我可以……」他突兀的停了下来。

张继科的脸色冷白起来。

噢不！天啊！他搞砸了。他打开了潘多拉的盒子。

「不——科哥。」

「阿K。」

许昕愣住了。

「别再喊错，我的名字是阿K。」这句话他说得淡定极了，不带一点情绪：「我劝过你的，现在已经太迟了，我们回不了头。而我… …我从来没想过要回头。」说完他使劲推开许昕，力度重得几乎是要把他连同身后的车窗一起砸碎一样，他转过身，推门走了，动作干脆俐落，根本不留半点空档给许昕阻拦。

许警司看着自家男友头也不回的离去，心里只有一个念头：我刚刚应该捉住他，然后伸手拭去他的眼泪。

——然而，他心底深处知道，张继科根本没有流过半滴眼泪，即使要咬破自己的舌头，他也不会让自己哭。

——哭的人，从来只有应当是冷血动物的大蟒而已。

这个晚上，他们就这样不欢而散。

※※※

「马龙？」

「你好，阿K。」

张继科微微侧过头，状似思索，半晌后才问道：「是许昕闯了什么祸吗？」

白晢清秀的那人失笑反问：「何出此言？」

张继科指了指接待处那高挑的少女，说：「馒鱼说你来了两天，都是想找我来着？」

马龙想了想，乖乖的和盘托出：「昕子近来的精神状态很差，问他他也不说。秦Sir看不过眼，叫我多多探听。」

「我真看不出你是个这么八卦的人。」

马龙没有理会他的挖苦，不卑不亢的道：「不过，许昕并不是我来这里的原因。」

「不是？」

「你们吵架也好，分手也好，也跟我无关。」

张继科这一次真的摸不着头脑，他坐到马龙边上的位置，问：「所以？」

年轻的天才警官转过头来，安静的跟他对看，张继科当然是不甘示弱的瞪回去，他知道这是一场拉锯战，问题是他不懂得他为何而战，而他讨厌不明不白的事。

「我今天来只是想跟你再打一埸。」

「所以你又吃了败仗？」张继科挑着眉问道。当对上马龙疑问的眼神，他耸耸肩，接道：「你上次的打法就是在自虐，我不知道你哪里培养出来的习惯，但坏了事情就要流血流汗发泄出来，甚至是把自己打趴来惩罚自己的人，我都见过不少。」

马龙还是无辜的笑，不置可否。

当然，张继科也不需要他的肯定来证实自己的推论。

战局还是一面倒的以马龙累倒在地结束。

「阿K，你知道吗？我从来没有这么狼狈过。」

张继科没有应话，他知道马龙话中有话，「狼狈」并非单单指在这个擂台上的受挫，更是指现实中接二连三的败仗。

马龙知道他听得懂，抬眼看了看他，突然止不住想诉苦的冲动：「我一向都算到敌人的每一步，但这次却处处受制，每每都被他抢先了半步……」

「听上去是个很强的对手。」张继科边说边警告自己不要得意得太过明显。

「但我知道我很接近的了。」

那隐藏在面具下的敌人暗忖：你根本不知道你离真相有多接近。

马龙坐直身来，那些疲乏和伤势都瞬间消失了似的，他纯黑的眼中流露出一丝久违的气场，他紧盯着张继科，声线坚定而温和：「我会赢的。」

张继科点点头：「或许吧。」

「相信我，我会赢的。」

他的对手踌躇了半秒，终是拧不过他，叹了一口气，道：「那就证明给我看。」

——他不知道为何马龙听到这话，眼睛变得会发光似的。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

（主龙獒）

 

——他不知道为何马龙听到这话，眼睛变得会发光似的。

「今天就这样吧，你回家好好休息，好好养精蓄锐。」张继科敷衍的笑了笑，顺手把马龙由地上拉起身。

马龙以笑回应他，乖巧的点头，跳下擂台，拿起毛巾准备前往更衣室。

张继科看着他厚实的背影，心里想的是：抱歉了，有我在，不会让你赢的……

只见马龙走了两步，脚下一顿，回过头来，问了一句：「你几点下班？」

「……干嘛？」

「我可以送你回家。」

张继科的眉毛快要上挑到头发里去。

马龙整个人都转过身来，一对眼珠子乌溜溜的瞅他，温吞的开口：「近来外面不太太平，像你这样的人半夜走在街上很危险。」

「像我这样的人？」

「像你这样引人注目的人。」

这句话马龙说得老实，张继科倒也听出了话里的恭维，心里十分受落，勾起嘴角，点了点头：「我随时都可以下班，冲个澡就跟你一起走。」

马龙也笑吟吟的点点头。

没过半小时，张继科已经后悔得要死，他们才刚驶过几个路口，旁边的工厂突然爆炸，轿车就被炽热的气流冲到一旁，二人都感觉到车身一个猛烈的摇晃，幸好马龙反应敏捷，急踩煞车，宾士才不至铲进两旁的树丛，只是堪堪撞至栏杆上，车头灯已尽碎裂，不过总算是保住了性命。

马龙也是见惯大场面的人，一刻也没耽误，脚下一松一踩，倒着车子就往来时路驶去。

「去哪？」

「回巿中心。」警察局位于中心地带，比起这种城巿边缘的区域，那里确实是安全多了。

张继科表面上没有作声，心里却是极不情愿。

任他张继科再深谋远略，也没想到会突如其来有那么一出，凭他的经验，一听便知这决非意外，而是故意埋下的炸药。

若果对方是使用枪火攻击，他或许想不到是谁，但这种恨不得把天都拆下来的手法，江湖上只有两人，一是他的师兄陈玘，一是日门的小将张本智和。

陈玘虽狂，但在这种风尖浪急的关头，他还是有分寸的，当然不会有此动作；

倒是张本，这人没有底线，连自家的老大水谷都不放眼内，这种狂妄的事，他做起来简直是得心应手。

下一个问题是：日门的目标到底是谁？

张继科本人的行纵十分飘忽，连他的亲信周雨也不清楚他的行程，要伏击他的难度太高；另一边厢，此路也非马龙平日会经过的道路，张本怎可能未卜先知，算到他俩会出现于此？

除非，日门原先的目标并非他们，只是他俩太倒霉，自己往枪口上撞去……

「阿K，阿K！」

「啊？」张继科沉浸在自己世界，脑里旋风般的转动着，马龙唤他数次他才回过神来。

马龙见他一副灵魂出窍的模样，想他定是被吓怕了，不由得出声安抚：「不用怕，有我在。不会让你有事的。」他的声线天生软糯，但其中包裹着的却是不能动摇的硬气和淡定，温文之下，势什强悍。

张继科软着手脚的点头，连瞳孔都充满演技的颤抖着，完全是吓坏了但又强装镇定的样子。

过往郝帅他们就评价过：别看张继科总是一副强势的样子，装起无辜可怜上来他比谁都厉害，只可惜他这招只会在肖战面前显露，现在在马龙面前小露一手，倒算是给足面子了。

「有没有受伤？」马龙咬着牙强迫自己双手控制軚盘，没有放任它们搭上张继科的肩膀。

「我没事……」

马龙听着他逞强的声音，心头一阵悸动，轻声道：「没有人追上来。大概不是盯上我的，可能是黑帮内斗，我们只是不走运的踩进攻击范围……」

「吁——」张继科重重靠在椅背上，完全是虚脱了。

「抱歉。我不应该说要送你的。」

张继科睁眼一瞥，又再闭上，语气温顺的道：「这路，我是无论如何都会经过的。你不送我……我刚刚就死在爆炸之中了。」

他心知肚明——这道理，马警司自是懂得。所以那句道歉的话，怕是以退为进，让他感激他罢了。

这下他也算窥探到马龙的心思。

马龙这人，在擂台上输了，在这公路上就要讨回这主导权，无关颜面，甚至无关胜负，大抵只是控制欲作祟——阿K的强大超出了他的控制，他便要在别的地方牵制他。

「你今晚不要回家了，我送你到许昕……」

「不，我不想见着他。」张继科摇摇头打断他，想了想，决定顺水推舟下去：「你方便收留我一晚吗？」

「昂？」马龙抬了抬眼，看着倒后镜中那憔悴的脸容，缓缓点头。

张继科透过镜面与他对视不过一秒，心里兀然冒出一丝寒意，那双持续加深的乌黑瞳孔，幽深得不见底，有一瞬间竟使他动弹不得。

他没有刻意隐暪自己的反应，迅速的移开视线，余光之中，不难见到马龙嘴角上扬。

想来，他还是低估了他……

马龙的家完全贴合张继科的想像，谨慎、一丝不苟……每个细节都突显出屋主的强迫症。

他打赌，马龙从来不邀请朋友上来。

「有酒吗？」

「我不喝酒，你今天受惊过度，早点休息吧。」

张继科在沙发上翻过身，哼声：「晚安。」

马龙沉吟半晌，心里隐隐的有些失望，他本以为对方会缠着自己说话，或是会像车上时透露出不安的神情，却没想到他会如此干脆，只能回道：「晚安。」

※※※

「所以……」日门老大背靠大班椅，目光低垂，食指在把手上有一下没一下的敲着，再次开口时，声线更沉：「人死了？」

「炸死了。」

水谷仍然没有看对面的张本智和，反是侧过头跟丹羽唱起双簧：「孝希，我是怎样说的？」

「活捉石川那叛徒。」

张本狠狠地睨着他们，冷哼一声，嘲讽道：「你凭什么要老子听你的？」

「你不听，很快也会是个死人了。」丹羽淡然抢过话。

张本怎咽得下这口气，站直身来怒哮一声，抬手就把水杯冲着丹羽砸去，个头较小的青年连同椅子轻巧的转了个九十度，水杯就直接在他身后的墙上粉碎。这下变故骤生，水谷和丹羽却见怪不怪，依然眼也不眨的坐着。张本对着二人又是一声冷笑，转身就走。

「孝希……」

「别看我，我不会替他擦屁股。」

水谷这下表情总算有点变化，眉头一皱，无奈问道：「他有多少机率活下来？」

「零。」

「唉……我也很不喜欢这臭小子，但我们日门的新辈中，只有他能跟樊少皇勉强对峙，我还指望他将来担大旗。」

丹羽毫不掩饰的冷笑道：「如此鲁莽，难成大器！」说完又摇摇头，难得多话的补充道：「杀了石川也只是得罪条子……但他在肖门地盘上那么大动作，我们已经保不了他，也不值得花心血去保他。」

水谷伸手揉了揉太阳穴，呢喃着：「可惜了。」

 

  
后话：这章的继科被龙队稍压过一头，二人算是互有攻守吧！ ！另外，强调一下，我很喜欢石川这个乒乓球手，也恭喜赢了德国公开赛，是我对不起小姐姐。 TT TT 对张本暂时还是守望态度……


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

（主邱獒、肖门獒）

  
水谷伸手揉了揉太阳穴，呢喃着：「可惜了。」

※※※

「你说什么？」马龙抬起头，眉头深锁。

「爆炸现场已搜证完毕，我们找到石川佳纯的尸体。」林高远在他眼前放下文件，犹豫良久，才继续解释：「尸体已支离破碎，有用的线索也不多。根据法医报告，死者生前被拷问过，之后凶徒再埋下炸弹，毁尸灭迹，手法似是日门新一代的领军人物——张本智和。」

「……知道了。」马龙摆了摆手，示意他出去。

年轻的警官转过身，稚气的脸上掩饰不住伤心，眼眶也红了。

「慢着——」

林高远站住了，却因为太震惊而无法回头，他从未听过马龙的声音如此沙哑，一句两个字的说话，都被他说得飘忽无力，可想他受到的打击有多大。

「我会亲自通知她父母。」

啊？啊！ ！ ！他竟然给忘了？ ！石川佳纯，可是马龙的女朋友——或者说是前女友才对。二人是在警校时交往，后来马龙先一年毕业，石川则是被派去当卧底，虽然没有正式提出分手，但两人默契的放下了私情，成为单纯的联络官和卧底的关系。

——这些都是林高远被秦志戬提拔进一队时才听说的。

没想到，马龙没能等到石川平安归队，却等来了如此恶耗。

「另外，通知大家，十分钟后开会。」

「是！」

※※※

「张本那小子，留不得。」

陈玘听了肖战了话，连连点头，接道：「之前不论是岸川和水谷，都没那么大的胆子，现在这个黄毛小子不知天高地厚，倒想蹬鼻子上脸！」

「依我看，即使水谷器重他，也不会冒险保他。」邱贻可边说边推门而入，径直的走上前，硬是挤到陈玘和张继科之间，三人身下的沙发不堪负荷的发出一声悲鸣，然而他们都没有半点打算离开的想法。

若论平日，张继科铁定会踹他一脚。

不过，今日他不介意离陈玘越远越好，想到那道充满暴力和情欲的灰暗走廊（第十章），他就恨不得能有十个邱贻可坐到他们中间去。

至于陈玘，谁知道他今日是心情好，还是差到不欲多动，反正他也一反常态的没有出手。

邱贻可左右张望，心知二人定是生了隔阂，却不点破，开口说道：「我辖下的酒吧收到风了，张本杀的是个内奸，也是秦志戬的手下，听说还是那个马Sir的女朋友。」

「操！不会又是想嫁祸给我们的吧？」

「我看他也没那么聪明。」肖战嘟嚷着摇头，说完他又忍不住叨叨念念起来：「肖门近来势力大增，引来附近几个帮派眼红，你们几师兄弟可要小心，之前是韩门，今日是日门，下次又不知有谁要找上门……」

邱贻可见他开始唠叨，立马出声打断：「但这次就轮不到我们出手吧？」

张继科半眯着眼，没头没脑的说了句：「很难说。」

「怎么说？」

「邱哥，你情报网遍布江湖，你倒是评价评价，以条子现在的实力，可以瓦解日门的势力吗？」

邱贻可不大认同的挑了挑眉，凑近张继科，低声问道：「那你认为马龙会袖手旁观？」

「……说不准，不过未雨绸谬总是没错的。」

「继科——你对他，有多了解？」肖战不愧是一方霸主，一语点破。

张继科没想到会有此一问，愣住了，久久不能回神，眼前突然闪过马龙冷冽的眼神，心里一凉，沉声道：「你们不明白……像他那样自制的人，不会因为死了一个女人，就不顾后果的复仇。」

邱贻可眼皮一跳，整个人都不舒服起来。

他可从没见过如此丧气的张继科，而且，他跟那马龙，可是有何交集？越想就越慌，他快要控制不住要冲口而出，最后只化成一个抬手，手心沉稳的搭在张继科大腿上，一个不温不火的位置，一个不符合邱贻可性格的温柔抚慰，纯粹的传递温度。

安抚对方，同时安抚自己。

奇怪的是，他的师弟没有发怒，难得安静的接受。

更奇怪的是，陈玘看也没看他们，似是真的不在乎一般。

「如果条子们不动手，那我们呢？」

「马龙一直想让我们『黑吃黑』，我们若是上当了，只怕以后就要跟日门斗个鱼死网破。」

「难不成要就这样放过张本？」

「当然不会。」张继科脸上总算恢复了生气和凌厉，语气中有了半笑意：「我自有办法。」


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

（主邱獒、龙獒）

  
「当然不会。」张继科脸上总算恢复了生气和凌厉，语气中有了半笑意：「我自有办法。」

——今晚就会有结果。

※※※

「目标已进入狙击范围。」

「且慢——」

许昕透过瞄准镜死盯着对面大厦的张本，身体如同潜伏于阴影中的毒蟒般静止，不单单放轻了呼吸和心跳，连说话也是冷冰冰的没有起伏：「好。」

「马龙，你在等什么？现在是唯一的时机，再等下去恐怕就放虎归山了吧。」丁宁清冷的声音透过耳机传出，倒是把许昕心底里的话都给说了。

「我收到线报，肖门的人今晚也会伏击张本——」

「所以你就乖乖的等着人家替你报这杀妻之仇？」

马龙沉默，不屑去理会她的挑衅。

丁宁见他如此，火气更盛，呼叱道：「你还是不是个男人？」石川佳纯是她在学堂时的学妹，二人虽没有深交，她却十分敬重这个年纪轻轻便深入敌阵的后辈，此刻见马龙不甚在意的态度，自是无名火起，说话也失了分寸。

「我说——等着，没我指令，谁也不许动手。」

老实说，许昕对于马龙和丁宁，不论是前者洞察先机和喜怒不形于色的功力，或是后者不畏强权的胆色，都是万分敬佩。

不过，作为一个隐身暗处的敌人，他更乐于见到他们内讧。

多得丁宁不时顶撞马龙，警队内部已开始对马龙颇有微词。即使众人碍于其队长身份和秦志戬的威信，未曾公然抗命，但日积月累的不满，也足够为许昕撕开一个缺口，顺势为之。

「啾——」是子弹出膛的声音。

「呯——呯——」然后是两座大厦的玻璃碎裂。

「呃——」最后是人类临死前的呜咽。

许昕不着痕迹的勾起嘴角，卧趴着的身躯仍然保持射击时的流 


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

（主龙獒，隐蟒獒，伪龙蟒）***强调：龙蟒是完全的、大写的伪！ ！ ！

  
再次抬头时，张继科的表情已回复平淡，刚刚的风情恍似只是他眼中的幻相。

「阿K？」

「嗯？」

「你跟许昕怎么了？」

张继科脸色一沉，把头埋进饭盒里，没有理他。

马龙伸出筷子，不轻不重的搭在他的面前，压在他的筷子上，张继科惘然的睁大眼，望向对方，只见马龙脸上还是那副清心寡欲的模样，只是嘴角绷紧，语气也染上不知从何而来的愠意：「我说过：你们吵架也好，分手也好，也跟我无关。但如果因为你们的关系，而影响到他的工作，那我就得管。」

张继科装作一派无辜，满脸不解。心里自是暗笑，他猜想马龙在恼许昕，只是眼下不知怎的，却怪到自己头上来。

「昕子性子虽浪，但我们同出师门，他从未试过违抗我的命令。」

「哦？你是在怪我带坏他了？」

马龙表情古怪，手下逐点施力，压得张继科虎口发酸，他直白的劝道：「如果你们能分手，对大家都好。」

张继科一呆，也不知该好气或是好笑，这马龙真的总是不按套路出牌。

他哪里晓得，马龙也被自己的话吓了一跳。

——他也不知道自己怎的，明明问起许昕的人是他，但当面前那双薄唇吐露出关于许昕的事情时，他就浑身不舒服。

——一想到擂台上如此肆意张狂的男人，会因为许昕而流露出那种明媚的浅笑，他引以为傲的自制力就分崩离析。

张继科没有退让，邪佞一笑，放话道：「你根本不了解许昕。」

——炫耀得理直气壮。

马龙的理智宣告断线，一把扔下筷子，伸手扣上那刚毅的下巴，使劲把他拉近，力度之猛怕是会在两颊留下瘀痕。

张继科哪会让他得逞，他迅速的向后倾，先抢回一点主导权，左手撑着桌沿，推向马龙，另一手反锁对方那放肆的手，指尖扣死在脉搏之上。

若论搏击技巧，是张继科稍胜一筹；但论力量，则是马龙更具威胁。二人彼此纠缠，一时僵持不下。

马龙狠狠的看进张继科眼里，他就是不懂，短短数次见面，这人对他的影响竟已如此之深。

那双琥珀色的瞳孔镶嵌在通红的眼框之中，里头燃起赤焰，越烧越烈，没有半点他预期见到的示弱和水光，令人不自禁的联想到豹子之类的凶猛生物。

——野性难驯。

他心头的躁动更是难平，却又不知该如何渲泄，只能加重对张继科的桎梏，几乎要把他的腮帮子都陷进齿列之中。

张继科不愿跟他拼这手上功夫，趁他不备，转移阵地攻他下盘，长腿一伸，硬生生扫向他的小腿胫骨，马龙猝不及防受此一击，吃痛的松了手。

形势瞬间逆转。

张继科手下还扣着他的脉门，反手一拧，把手臂锁成一个别扭的角度，同时敏捷的跨上餐桌，大剌剌的踢开饭盒，侧身避过对方直取面门的拳头，然后右手抓紧对方被扭得酸麻的手臂，重重地一推一放，顷刻之间就把人放倒地上。

他这才好整以暇的跪坐至桌边，居高临下，看着马龙狼狈的样子，眼里是藏不住的防范和矛盾的玩味。

地上那人缓缓坐起身，并不惊讶自己会被他打败——他在打架上从来都处于下风。

即使如此，他还是情不自禁的回味起车上的时光，那时他才是二人中的主导者——张继科害怕又强装镇定的模样、温顺的态度……还有，对上他冷硬的眼神时，下意识瑟缩的小动作……

那些种种都滋养了他的控制欲和操纵权，尤其是当对方越是强大，他征服的野心就越是高涨。

「你说我不了解许昕，你又了解多少？」

张继科安静的看着他站起身来，徐徐走近，心猿意马的想到与许昕的关系，他当然很自信马龙不比他懂得许昕。

他不慌不忙，不闪不避，直至马龙大腿根贴上桌子，下腹暧昧的抵住他的膝盖，他才微微仰后，嘴角含笑，调侃道：「马龙，你不会是喜欢许昕吧？」

不能怪张继科迟钝，在他眼中，这是合情合理的事，马龙先是怪他带偏许昕，再来劝他们分手，最后还质疑他不了解自己的「男朋友」……

这妥妥的就是在嫉妒啊！


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

（主龙獒、蟒獒，微邱獒，伪龙蟒）***再次强调：龙蟒是伪，都怪龙队伪装得太好和继科想太多！ ！ ！

  
这妥妥的就是在嫉妒啊！

马龙无视他的问题，甚至决定鼓吹他的误会。轻声一笑，垂头专注的看他，由他多情嚣张的眼神、起节的鼻梁、锋利的嘴角、尖细的下巴……攀越过那流线型的胸膛，直落至那被牛仔裤紧致包裹的大腿，和贴在自己小腹的膝盖上……一布之隔，他仍能清晰的感觉到热力渐渐传来，惹得他下腹一阵滚烫。

渴望在他的体内氤氲，如同墨水滴入澄净的清水里。

他知道自己他妈的已经栽倒了。

他放纵自己片刻，任由视线在那毫不设防的身材上徘徊打圈，半真半假的开口，诱导道：「你知道许昕这次闯了什么祸吗？」

「？」

「他杀了人。」

「笑话！他是狙击手，杀过的人还少吗？」

「这次不一样。」马龙强压心底的浮躁和情绪，眼神很快沉淀下来，目光摆正，两人终于四目交投。

张继科后知后觉地反应过来，二人的距离也太近了吧？但他哪肯退步，回瞪过去，心想：我倒要看你如何编下去，张本智和是怎地不一样。

「这次，他得罪了我。」

「……」无言而对。

隔了良久，张继科才问道：「得罪你又如何？」

「许昕从来不轻易下杀手。这次，却不顾我们的交情，不惜跟我撕破脸皮，也要开这一枪。」

「哪又……」

「这发子弹恐怕是带有个人感情吧。」马龙加重语气的打断他，边说着，边俯下身，湿润的鼻息拂面而来，他再次开口，蛊惑道：「这次的目标人物，往日跟许昕并无私仇，只是早前杀了我们的一个内应，他的同门师妹——石川佳纯。你认识吗？」

——说得动听，却闭口不提那是自己的前女友。

「……」张继科讨厌他迂回避重，步步设套：「你有话就直说。」

「你说……」他倒是从容面对他的冷言相向，更进一步挨近，唇瓣几乎触碰到下方位者的耳垂，对着那红彤彤的耳廓吹气，若即若离，声音里矛盾的结合了凉冷和软糯，一字一句丝丝入骨：「他们交情很好吗？」

——仿佛用棉线一圈又一圈的缠绕他的心脏，不可思议的坚韧，使他挣札不得。

——然后如同对着植物浇水一般，以猜忌和多疑来灌溉他。

——欲把蛊种在他的心上。

暗示已经十分明显，张继科要是再装傻下去，反而显得心虚了，只能冷面叱道：「闭嘴。」

他不懂马龙为何要煞费苦心拆散他们，不是没怀疑过他的动机，但他一向对那种肉欲的眼神十分敏感——纵使马龙动作暧昧，他看他的眼神始终内敛和冷漠，最多只可解读成控制欲和暴力因子，无关情爱。

这下使他更加确信，马龙是对许昕别有用心的。

※※※

「不可能！」许昕由座位上弹起来，惊呼道。

「我也觉得不可能，是继科说的。」

「邱哥，您老人家设身处地想想，有科哥这样的美色在前，马龙怎会看上我？」

这话听上去荒诞无稽之极，但在邱贻可耳里，却是十分合理，他用力的点点头，脾气又突然上来：「你是说那小子对……」

「我只是举例！举例！」许昕立刻灭火，把对方按回座椅上，防止他发飙，同时扭过头喊道：「继科，继科！你师哥要暴走了，过来搭把手！」

「不要。」说完又傲娇的别过头，靠着阳台栏杆，副爱理不理的模样。

许昕熟知见好就收的道理，赶紧把炸了的毛顺着捋回去，陪笑道：「科哥，我是说你长得俊俏。」

张继科噘着嘴，咬着烟头，含糊不清的说着：「你有本事，就说点我不知道的。」

许昕见他愿意跟自己斗嘴，顿时心花怒放。

上次亲热后的不欢而散，使得二人生了芥蒂，他当时简直想把自己千刀万剐，害怕这段关系会从此不复存在。要知道，张继科是一个多自傲的人——永远只有他垂青你，若他讨厌你，你永远也讨好不了他。

「我全身上下，没有什么是科哥你不知道的。」

邱贻可在旁边啐了一口，表示万分嫌弃。

张继科若有所思的回看他，似是勾起了记忆中的某些片段，思绪被引领到套房以外的什么地方去，酒店外头虚幻的灯光折射在他的侧脸，把颧骨和眉峰照得骨白。他无意识的吸了一口气，烟草被烧去一大截，零星的灰烬掉下，乌青色的烟雾袅袅升起，挡去许昕等人视线，也蒙胧了他的。

他想起他跟马龙叫板时说的：【你根本不了解许昕。 】

——没有人会像他那样了解。

如许昕所说，他全身上上下下、里里外外，没有什么是他不知道的。

他的身份、他的爱好、他的梦想、他的软弱、他的坚强、他的浪荡……他恨极把自己的双手染上血污，由整天拿着画笔，变为练习扣板机……他渴望活得潇洒自由，却画地为牢，甘愿作棋。

他之于他，好比盲人的阳光、瘾君子的毒。

那不只是爱，那是执念。

而许昕根本不知道，正是这种盲目，使得张继科也陷了进去，不自觉的，经年累月的，如同被流沙吞噬的人。

——他是个慢热的人，但不代表他的心是捂不热的。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

（主蟒獒，隐龙獒）

  
张继科的存在之于他，就好比盲人的阳光，瘾君子的毒。

那不只是爱，那是执念。

而许昕根本不知道，正是这种盲目，使得张继科也陷了进去，不自觉的，经年累月的，如同被流沙吞噬的人。

\- 他是个慢热的人，但不代表他的心是捂不热的。

「继科？」邱贻可的声音让他回过神来。

食指和中指夹下香烟，往玻璃缸里弹了弹不存在的灰烬，他心里百转千回，可是房内灯光昏暗，难以窥视他的思辨，邱，许二人安静的看他，除了窗外遥远的车声和空洞的风声，房内落针可闻，隔了良久，他才道：「那倒是好办，大蟒，你跟我走。」

许昕跟邱贻万万没想到他会那么好说话，不由得疑他有诈，二人对望一眼，又见张继科已步出酒店套房，只能作罢，许昕心里好奇，嘴上当然不说什么，只是默默跟上。

※※※

「进来 - 」

许昕颤颤巍巍地跟着进门，胃里像是灌了铅似的，看着张继科熟练的掏出马龙家的门匙，打开马龙家的门，穿上马龙购置的拖鞋......如同是这屋子的主人一般比起嫉妒，他更多的是不安 - 马龙这人极度注重隐私，从不邀请朋友或同事上门，张继科只是借住了几天，现在连钥匙都配有一份。

这是绝无仅有的优待，更是在向张继科的生活伸出触手，试探着领地的边界。

没人能一口咬定，这到底是宣示友好，或是在释放敌意。

「坐。」张继科倚着电视柜，问：「？要喝些什么吗」

「不用了。」

「马龙应该快回来了，你等等......」

「阿K--」他开始进入角色状态，埋怨着的打断他：「我是来找你的。」

「我不要跟你走。」他昂起下巴，像只骄傲的猫。

「我知道。」

「那你知道你惹毛了我吗？」

许昕想了想。「那我向你赔罪。」

张继科看他没个正经，笑得像条偷了腥的蛇，心里莫名的又气又痒，像被猫崽的爪子挠着，像有甜蜜的火在烤。

「别生我气了，来 - 」

愣看着许昕向自己伸来的手，张继科顿时被一种失足的坠落感所笼罩。

眼前一切亦真亦是假，情是真而戏是假，却意外地没有违和感，似乎事情理应是这样展开的。

他慢步上前，越过他男朋友的手，直接跨坐至对方膝上，两腿折叠跪坐，置于沙发之上，亲昵的夹着身下的大腿，粗粝的牛仔裤摩擦着西裤，臀部浑圆又充满弹性，压在那因被「突袭」而紧绷着的腿上，他神色暧昧的笑了笑，更加的不安份，细腰扭动，凶猛带劲的往重点位置厮磨。

许昕发出一声哽咽，声音令人联想到被吓坏了的小动物，他刚刚得意的笑容僵住了，看着近在咫尺的男人，只能全身呆定，不敢动弹，眼睁睁看着对方双手按在自己胸膛之上，手心离心脏只有一层皮肉之距，心跳在他手下脱缰了，似乎是想摆脱它的主人，飞到对方的手中。

「你 - 」

「嘘。」

然后张继科亲了上去。

这个吻开始得并不激烈，一反常态的温存和甜美，先是嘴角，下唇，上唇，以舌尖哄骗许昕把唇边的防线打开，再轻轻扫过贝齿，以逗弄的姿态滑了进去，时而闪避，时而直取对方口腔中的敏感点，分享着潮热的温度和湿滑的空间。

许昕在他的进击下节节败退，大手情不自禁攀上那如豹的窄腰，紧紧握住，向前靠拢，不知是要压制他或是鼓舞他？

手下温热的躯体传来微弱的颤抖，也不知是源自不安或是动情？

许昕心中一悸，喉间流过一阵干涩的渴求。

\- 一种深入骨髓的饥渴。

张继科屁股向下又是一磨，撒娇似的又是一蹭，胯下已然贴着许昕的小腹，鼓起的形状和热力挤压而至，姿势情色得不得了。

如此主动的张继科，许昕哪受得了？

火势一下子由星屑蔓延燎原，电流由下腹攀至大脑，饥肠辘辘，完全陷入情欲之中。

「啊 - 」他发出一声窒息般的低吼，近乎绝望的回抱张继科，双臂用力紧箍对方的腰身，可以的话，他会希望镶嵌进他的皮肉里头去。

他以唇舌回吻过去，同时把手从衣摆的缝隙探进去，顺着那脊背向上游移，感受着那些陈旧的疤痕，哪怕它们痊愈了，他也能凭借记忆指出它们的位置，在那些新生的嫩肉上流连，长满茧子的手动作越渐地不知轻重，偏偏是这样失控的力道，使张继科敏感的喘息起来。

二人不知不觉的较劲起来。

张继科把手伸向他的背后，强制性的把衣服拉下来。

他们分开片刻，许昕的唇立马又追了上去，双手拉扯着爱人的衣服，也想把他扒光，让两人赤身相对。

「昕子......」张继科断断续续的开口，声音比平时更是低了几度。

许昕没有理会，反而趁他张嘴时吻得更深，大厅里水声渍渍，一室糜烂的馋欲。

 

后话：我就是觊觎继科的屁股和大腿！


End file.
